Mishaps and Mischief bring unexpected things
by Wolves1990
Summary: One event changes Tsuki's life in which she refused to beyblade even though she was still a part of The Sacred Bonds. What will happen when four beybladers start living with her and her best friend? KaiOC Rest of summary in profile
1. Chapter 1

I do not own beyblades or anything to do with it. I do however own my own characters

* * *

Accidents, accidents happen and some can be devastating while others can just be normal. Either way it's unexpected and annoying. I loved beyblading till an unexpected mishap. My best friend Yaru Yamato is the only one who knows what really haunts me. I took a promise to never beyblade unless in a life threatening situation or I find a reason to which I doubt will ever happen. Yaru supports my decision but still beyblades for our team. Our bitbeasts and beyblades stay with us the whole time. My bitbeast is called Sangue of life and she is a black wolf with Phoenix wings and a winged symbol on her head. She is currently in my blue metallic beyblade. Yaru's bitbeast is called Yami of night and she is a pure black fox with lightning wings and a wing symbol on her legs. Yami is currently in Yaru's black metallic beyblade. Since the accident 6 months ago my parents and Yaru's have bought us a house to live in by ourselves. It's kind of weird how both our parents threat us like their own. We are in our last year of high school in Australia. Our parents said they were going on a holiday in a different places but they have to tell us something first

"Tsuki get your butt down stairs our parents are going to be here soon," stated Yaru from the doorway

"Argh no," groaned Tsuki sleepy

"Wolfy don't make me let all our pets out to attack you," warned Yaru

"Fine I'll be down in a minute," yawned Tsuki

"Ok," said Yaru while walking away

Tsuki groaned and walked to the bathroom. 20 minutes later Tsuki came out wearing jeans and a dark blue shirt with a zipper down the front and a hood. It had #19 on the front and #1 Sarcasm on the back. Tsuki walked down stairs to see Yaru wearing denim jeans and a black shirt with a zipper down the front. The front had #3 and the back had #1 Show-No-Emotion.

"You're finally up," smiled Yaru

"Vampy you are so evil," yawned Tsuki

"Hehe not my fault and anyway they're here now,' stated Yaru

"Crap," cursed Tsuki just ad their parents walked in

"Tsuki," scolded both her and Yaru's parents

"Sorry," mumbled Tsuki

"Anyway we have three surprises," stated Yaru's mother

"First one is we bought you two your favourite animals to add to your bird and cat collect," stated Yaru's dad

"Here's a pure black wolf cub for Tsuki," stated Tsuki's father while handing over the wolf cub

"Here's a pure black fox cub for you Yaru," stated Tsuki's mother while handing over the fox cub

"The second thing is we bought you Millennium so you can run it and get what you want," stated Yaru's mother

'Holy crap,' thought Yaru

'Yeah,' agreed Tsuki

"Why are you being so nice? What's the third surprise?" asked Tsuki suspiciously

Yaru elbowed Tsuki and Tsuki glared at her

"Well umm…we allowed 4 people to stay with you guys while they're in Australia. They won't arrive for a while so you should get a call soon when they arrive," stated Tsuki's mother

"Well we're off on our vacation. Here's the keys for Millennium and the ownership papers," stated Tsuki's father

"We'll call and see you later," stated Yaru and Tsuki's mother in unison

They hugged them then left. Tsuki sighed and punched the wall with her spare hand. Yaru looked at Tsuki with a worried look

"Ok since its Saturday we'll check out Millennium and do anything else," stated Yaru

"Sure and we can pick out some collars and name tags for these two," sighed Tsuki

"Ok let's go," smiled Yaru

Yaru and Tsuki put the wolf cub and fox cub in a pen then grabbed their stuff. They hopped onto their bikes and rode to the new WDC (stands for We Do Care but better known to the girls as We Don't Care) shopping center. Tsuki and Yaru walked past their weapons, models, pet shop and finally reached Millennium. They saw the old owners standing there waiting

"Well hello you two, so are you two going to let us stay and run it or fire us?" asked on of the guys

"We definitely are keeping you guys. You're the best people for the job and anyway us two have other shops to run as well," smiled Yaru

"That and I think us two would just buy all the anime we want," stated Tsuki

"I think we do that anyway," laughed Yaru

"Ok well we see you guys later and discuss stuff," stated Tsuki

"Ok and that's true. Now shoo we have a business to run," stated the other guy

Yaru and Tsuki walked away laughing and walked to the pet shop. They picked out the collars and pet tags

"So ladies what will be engraved onto the pet tags?" asked the shop keeper

"Midnight and my mobile phone number on the back," stated Yaru

"Shadow and my mobile number on the back," stated Tsuki

"Coming up," stated the shop keeper happily while walking off

10 minutes later they walked out with the collars and engraved pet tags.

"So now what are we going to do?" asked Yaru

"I don't know," sighed Tsuki

Yaru's phone rang and she answered it. A couple minutes later Yaru sighed and hanged up the phone

"I have to work at EB Games today so I have to leave now," stated Yaru

"It's ok I'll go home and put these on Shadow and Midnight," smiled Tsuki

"Ok I'll see you later," said Yaru while hugging Tsuki and ran off

Tsuki sighed and walked back to her bike. She rode past a park and stopped when she saw some waterlilies, parrots in trees and swans on a pond. Tsuki parked her bike and walked over to the pond. She sat down and sighed with happiness. She laid back and listened contently to the surrounding noise. She heard yelling and then heard crashing of beyblades. She sat up and saw the beydishes for the public was near the pond. She saw two of her friends both sisters. One was older by two years but it seemed they were more like twins because they bickered so much. Nozomi was the oldest and was a bit crazy in the sense of the way she loved to do crazy things like randomly start singing and acting. Suki on the other hand was a little less crazy but more perverted. They looked over to see Tsuki.

"Wolfy get your butt over here," yelled Suki

Tsuki smiled and walked over to them.

"So what you doing here?" asked Tsuki

"Hmm our parents kicked us out to get some peace and quiet while they have a meeting," pouted Suki

"Yeah and it wasn't even me who was making noise, it was Angel," sighed Nozomi

"Was not," argued Suki

"Pixie what was she doing?" asked Tsuki

"Arr she had her boyfriend in her room," stated Nozomi while shuddering

"Ok I heard enough," sighed Tsuki while also shuddering

"What? You two would know how it is when you get your boyfriend," smiled Suki

"Arr does she mean what she thinks she means and I do mean mind in gutter," stated Nozomi

"Yep," smiled Suki innocently

"Arr so not going to happen," stated Tsuki

"You'll got a bet on that?" asked Suki

"Yes," stated Tsuki

"So do you want to beyblade?" asked Nozomi

Tsuki flinched and shook her head.

"Why don't you beyblade anymore? You're still the captain of our team and you refuse to battle how do you think that make the rest of us feel?" asked Suki

"It's nothing and you feel fine and happy you can show off your power," stated Tsuki

"She's right about the second statement," stated Nozomi

"Hmm yeah she is," smiled Suki

"I think I'll observe from the tree branch up there," stated Tsuki while climbing up a tree and sitting on a thick branch

"I swear you have the weirdest moments," sighed Nozomi

"And aren't you afraid of heights?" asked Suki

"I can stand being in a tree as long as it's not too high up," stated Tsuki

"Ok then," sighed Suki and Nozomi in unison

"Hey you two pay attention. Nozomi your defence is sloppy and Suki your attack is everywhere. Concentrate on one place and try to predict each others movements," stated Tsuki

"Still our watchful captain," sighed Suki

"Damn straight now concentrate," stated Tsuki

Suki and Nozomi nodded and worked on what they were doing. A few minutes later they were battling fiercely but Suki ended up losing and glared at Nozomi.

"Well we're going to go home now," sighed Suki

"Yeah Angel's sulking now," sighed Nozomi

"Shut up Pixie," growled Suki while sulking off

"See you later Wolfy," stated Nozomi while walking off

Tsuki shook her head and stuck in her mp3. Tsuki drifted off to sleep. 2 hours later Tsuki woke up to a beyblade zooming past her head. 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own beyblades or anything to do with it. I do however own my own characters

* * *

Tsuki say a silver beyblade in the tree trunk behind her and stared down at four people. One had bright orange hair with bright blue eyes wearing a white trench coat and trousers. Another had long black hair tied back. He had gold colour eyes and wearing Chinese clothing. There was a duel haired guy standing at the beydish with his back to her. He had darker blue hair at the back and lighter blue at the front. He was wearing a tight muscle singlet with a scarf and blue cargo pants. The other was a bright red head with bright cold blue eyes. He was wearing white tight trousers and a white shirt. Tsuki pried the beyblade out of the tree and tossed it at the red head.

"Sorry about that miss," stated the orange haired one

"Yeah these two got carried away," sighed the black haired one

"Hmm," replied Tsuki

"How did you know this was my beyblade?" asked the red head

"Well 1. The other guy is in a confident cocky stance which says he didn't loss 2. He has his beyblade in his hand and 3. You looked pissed," stated Tsuki while jumping down

"Ok then," gapped the red head, orange head and black head

"What?" asked Tsuki while putting her mp3 away

"It's nothing they're just shocked that you can observe that quickly," stated the duel haired one while turning around to face her

Tsuki noticed he had crimson eyes and blue triangles on his face

"Ok then well I'm going now," stated Tsuki

"Wait may we know your name?" asked the orange haired guy

Tsuki looked at him and raised her eyebrow

"Mine's Brooklyn Kingston," stated the orange haired guy

"Raymond Kon but I prefer to be called Ray," stated the black haired guy

"Tala Ivanov," stated the red head

"Kai Hiwatari," grunted the duel haired guy

"Tsuki Ookami," stated Tsuki

"Hey aren't you from The Sacred Bonds?" asked Brooklyn

"Arr umm I'm going," stated Tsuki while backing away

"Beyblade one of us," stated Kai

Tsuki flinched and sighed

"No I rather not," stated Tsuki

"But you are from The Sacred Bonds aren't you? You and your other team mates are on the BBA official calendar and magazine," stated Ray while blushing

Everyone looked at him with a weird look

"What I know you guys looked at it," blushed Ray

"Yeah I'm the captain of The Sacred Bonds," stated Tsuki

"Then beybattle us," stated Tala

"Sorry no," stated Tsuki stubbornly

"Why not it'll be fun to have a match," stated Ray

Tsuki started getting irritated at the nagging but was interrupted from thought by her phone

"Wolfy umm I think you won't be too happy with what I'm going to tell you," stated Yaru

"What is it? It can't be as annoying as my situation right now," whispered Tsuki

"Umm the people who are staying with us have arrived at our house but are currently out somewhere," stated Yaru

"How do you know this and who are they?" asked Tsuki

"Raymond Kon, Brooklyn Kingston, Tala Ivanov and Kai Hiwatari and Niles is out with them. He left a note," stated Yaru

"Arr I think your news just made me want to run even more," sighed Tsuki

"Why?" asked Yaru curiously

"I meet them and are with them right now," whispered Tsuki

"Oh," said Yaru

"I'll be home in a few minutes," stated Tsuki

"Ok see you then," stated Yaru while hanging up

" Niles where are you?" asked Tsuki

"Right here miss," stated Niles while walking over to her from the pond

"You could have warned me," sighed Tsuki

"I tried but your phone keep on ringing through maybe it had to do with you falling asleep with your mp3 in again," stated Niles

"Well I'm going home," sighed Tsuki

"You know her Niles?" asked Brooklyn

"Yes I…

Tsuki stepped on his foot and gave him a look. Tsuki quickly hugged him and ran off to her bike. Niles sighed and smiled nicely at the guys.

"So how do you know her?" asked Ray

"You'll find out," stated Niles

Niles made the guys go into the car and back to the house. Tsuki rode past the car and all the guys had questioning looks. When they arrived they saw two motorbikes. They walked inside to see it was quiet except a noise coming from the top of the stairs.

"Oh crap I forgot to bring in the collars for these two," sighed Tsuki

Tsuki ran down the stairs with Shadow in her arms and Yaru next to her with Midnight in her arms. Yaru stopped and stared while Tsuki ran past them and out the door. She came back in a few seconds later and saw Yaru and the guys hadn't moved. Tsuki walked past the guys grabbed Yaru and went back up the stairs and into her room.

"And that boys would be the owners of the house," stated Niles while trying not to laugh at their expressions

"Wow it's a small world after all," stated Brooklyn while dodging Shadow

"That's not true," stated Tsuki while running past to get Shadow

"Does she ever stay in one spot while talking to someone?" asked Tala

"It counts," stated Yaru and Niles in unison

"Oh," replied Tala

"So do they already know where their rooms are?" asked Yaru

"Yes they do. If you'd excuse me I think I'll check on Miss Ookami," stated Niles while walking off

"Well do you have any other pets?" asked Ray

"Hmm let's see I have a black cat called Friday, a black eagle called Darkness while Tsuki has a white owl called Yuki and a eagle called Freedom," stated Yaru

"What about the wolf and fox cub?" asked Brooklyn

"The fox cub is mine and she's called Midnight and the wolf cub is Tsuki's and its called Shadow," stated Yaru

"That might explain why she was running after it," stated Ray

"Yeah point out the obvious," stated Tala

"Umm weren't there four of you?" asked Yaru

"Huh? Oh Kai's gone," stated Ray

Niles walked in looking tired and dirty

"Ok that wolf cub is quick on its feet. Oh and don't worry Mr Hiwatari is out there with Miss Ookami," stated Niles while walking off

A few minutes later Kai came in muddy followed by a muddy Tsuki who was holding Shadow. Everyone gave them a questioning look


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own beyblades or anything to do with it. I do however own my own characters 

Oh and thanks to xXxLuna-the-ChosenxXx for being my first review

* * *

"I finally managed to catch her when someone decided to jump and catch her causing me to get tackled straight into muddy water," stated Tsuki while walking off

"You went off to help?" asked Tala

"Yeah so what?" asked Kai

"Umm nothing," stated Tala

Kai grunted and walked away

"Well I advise we all get cleaned up and get ready for dinner," stated Yaru while also walking off

"This will be one unforgettable experience," stated Ray

"Oh yeah," agreed Tala and Brooklyn

1 hour later Tsuki snuck down stairs to find only Yaru and Niles in the living room.

"Hey Wolfy how you feeling?" asked Yaru

"Fine," smiled Tsuki

"That's good," smiled Yaru

"How was EB Games today?" asked Tsuki

"Busier then usual but I got the new Final Fantasy 7 game," smiled Yaru while holding up the PS2 game

"OMG Final Fantasy 7 Dirge of Cerberus," squealed Tsuki

"Yeah and since I'm so nice I'll let my little sister play it first," smiled Yaru

"Only by a month and a bit," stated Tsuki

"A month and 16 days to be exact," smiled Yaru

"Sorry my bad," laughed Tsuki

"Oh hurry up and play it so I can play it," stated Yaru

"Mmm Vincent," sighed Tsuki while flopping on the couch hugging the game

"Yeah," smiled Yaru

Tsuki smiled up at Yaru.

"You keep your thoughts to Cloud, his bike and his swords," stated Tsuki

"Shorts?" asked Yaru

"Huh? I said swords," stated Tsuki

"Oh," blushed Yaru in embarrassment

"I'll leave you ladies alone," laughed Niles while walking out

Tsuki cracked out laughing and put Dirge of Cerberus in the PS2. They sat there for 2 hours playing and watching/ drooling over Vincent till the guys came in and gave them questioning look. Tsuki and Yaru didn't notice them and continued on in their own little worlds.

"Ahem," coughed Tala

Yaru looked up for a second and then looked back at the TV. The guys all had anime sweat drops on their head and sighed

"When is dinner?" asked Ray

"It should be ready now you can go eat if you like," stated Tsuki while not taking her eyes off the TV

"Huh? What about you?" asked Brooklyn

"We're fine," stated Yaru

The guys sighed and waited with the girls. Yaru nudged Tsuki and Tsuki saved the game.

"Fine we're coming," sighed Tsuki

The guys smiled well except Tala and Kai and walked into the dinning room.

"Do you think they'd notice if we didn't come in?" asked Tsuki

"Yeah," stated Yaru

"Damn I really wanted to play some more we were almost half way through," pouted Tsuki

"Yeah and mm Cloud is so hot," sighed Yaru happily

"So is Vincent and man Chaos didn't look too bad," sighed Tsuki happily

"Vice didn't look too bad either," stated Yaru

"Yeah he didn't. Oh I'm glad Suki wasn't here or she would have been all out perving on him," stated Tsuki

"Yeah," agreed Yaru

Ray and Kai came into the room and looked at the laughing pair. Kai picked Tsuki up and tossed her over his shoulder

"Arr help me I'm being kidnapped. Well not really but help I feel like a sack of potatoes," stated Tsuki

"And you weigh as much," grunted Kai

Tsuki stayed quiet and looked like she was ready to kill. Ray had picked Yaru up but it was bridal style. When they got to the dinning room Yaru was placed down on a chair with care while Tsuki was dumped on a chair next to her. Tsuki glared at Kai and sulked. Yaru sighed and wished she was in her nice dark room right now.

'You're not leaving me with them I most likely kill one of them,' stated Tsuki

'How'd you know I wanted to disappear?' asked Yaru

'Hmm I don't know maybe because I want to but can't and if Kai says another wise crack I'll swear I'll kill him,' stated Tsuki

'Huh? Ok then I know that comment about weight wasn't nice but what else has he said that's made you ticked?' asked Yaru

'When I was outside trying to get Shadow back inside he came out and just stood there watching so I stopped and asked him to take over Niles spot and help or go back inside so he simply said, "I can't believe two people can't catch that hair ball," grr I'll kill him then he taunts me about not catching it when he himself wasn't doing any better. Then when I finally caught her I was so happy and hugged Shadow when Kai tackles me into the mud so I got up and tackled him into it,' stated Tsuki

Yaru cracked out laughing and got weird stares from everyone but Tsuki who put her head on the table.

"Sorry," stated Yaru while calming down

"Evil little vampire," whispered Tsuki

"Well it was funny," whispered Yaru

"You two would so kill each other if you had weapons," teased Yaru while earning a glare from Tsuki

"Let's go to Paint ball and see then," smiled Tsuki evilly

"Remember that's for our graduation," smiled Yaru

"Oh yeah," smiled Tsuki evilly

"Umm are we going to eat?" asked Ray

"Hmm yeah why haven't you?" asked Tsuki

"Umm we were waiting for you," stated Brooklyn

"Oh well dig in,' smiled Yaru

'Well they're very gentlemen like,' thought Yaru

'Not Tala or Kai,' stated Tsuki

'Stop entering my thoughts,' stated Yaru

'Hey I enter but I can not read minds and I wouldn't want to anyway," stated Tsuki

'Yeah I know that would be creepy if anyone did,' stated Yaru

'Yeah I have trouble with my own thoughts geez I feel sorry for anyone who reads my mind,' stated Tsuki

'Same here,' stated Yaru

'Hey we know your minds,' stated Sangue

'Yeah and it's interesting you'll never get bored,' stated Yami

'Ok except for bitbeast no one else should enters a person's mind and read it,' stated Yaru

'Yeah but talking to someone telepathically is fun,' smiled Tsuki


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own beyblades or anything to do with it. I do however own my own characters

* * *

Tsuki and Yaru saw the guys were either eating and in their own little world or in a general conversation. Tsuki looked at Yaru and she nodded. They quietly snuck out to the kitchen and put some noodles on. Tsuki made her famous combination of toasted tuna and cheese sandwich. Niles walked in and smirked.

"You two should be more nicer towards those boys," chuckled Niles

"Aww we're just cooking some nice food not steak and kidneys," shuddered Tsuki

"Why did they buy it when they know you don't eat it?" asked Niles

"Parents you know that," sighed Yaru

"Yes I do know I will distract them with dessert," stated Niles

"What's for dessert?" asked Tsuki

"Trifle," stated Niles

"Ewe," stated Yaru and Tsuki in unison

"Yes I know you two don't like it that's why there is strawberry and chocolate ice cream for Tsuki and chocolate laminations plus waffles for Yaru," stated Niles

"Yay our favourite," chorused Yaru and Tsuki

"Yes that why I got it," smiled Niles

"Now take your dinner and go back to playing your game and I'll come in later with your dessert," stated Niles

"Ok thank you," stated Yaru while walking out with the noodles and a bowl of canned tuna

"Thanks Niles," smiled Tsuki while hugging Niles and walking to the lounge room with the toasted tuna cheese sandwiches

Tsuki sat down and begun playing and somehow eating some noodles. Yaru was eating her combination of tuna and noodles. 2 hours later Tsuki had finished Dirge of Cerberus while pausing the ending so she could get dessert and was poking the now cold half eating sandwich. Niles came in and gave them their dessert and picked up the plates from their dinner and left

"Yum," mumbled Tsuki through a mouth full of ice cream

Yaru smiled and continued eating her lamination while Tsuki unpaused the game. The guys soon walked in and saw the girls happily drooling while watching the end of Dirge of Cerberus and secret ending.

Niles came in the room with some buckets the guys looked at the girls with raised eyebrows

"Oh you brought more buckets in?" asked Tsuki

"Yeah this room for some reason needs to have more buckets then the rest right now," smiled Niles

"Umm why?" asked Ray

"Because their seems to be a leak somewhere around here," stated Niles

The guys looked at the girls drooling at the screen and thought it might be them.

"Um how many buckets have you gone through so far?" asked Brooklyn

"4 and these two make six," stated Niles

The guys flinched and looked scared

" Niles aren't you mopping with those buckets anyway?" asked Tsuki

"Yeah I am. I have to find something to stop the leaking," stated Niles while leaving the buckets and walking away

"That's disgusting his using their drool to mop the floors," whispered Ray

"Yeah it gives a whole new meaning to spit and polish," stated Brooklyn

"Hey geniuses we didn't fill the buckets and we haven't drooled that much and we would be on the floor dehydrated if we could drool that much we hardly drooled at all," stated Tsuki

Yaru and Tsuki wiped their mouths just in case on some tissues. The guys sighed with relief and blushed with embarrassment

"Mm Vincent is so hot," sighed Tsuki happily

"Yeah," agreed Yaru

"You two do know that their fictional characters right?" asked Kai

"Yeah we do but still fictional characters can be so hot," sighed Yaru

"And we always seem to like the ones with problems," laughed Tsuki

"Yeah we do," laughed Yaru

"You two are weird," stated Tala

"Yeah we know," stated Yaru

"So get over it," stated Tsuki while finishing off her ice cream

"Tala you should know never to come between a girl's passion especially if they are eating dessert," stated Brooklyn

Tsuki and Yaru sighed at the ending and took the game out and turn off the PS2.

"Yes now I can play it," cheered Yaru

"Don't forget that you still have Kingdom Hearts 2 to finish not to mention Final Fantasy 7 and 8," stated Tsuki

"Aw I'm almost finished KH2 I'm just too lazy to finish it," stated Yaru

Tsuki smiled and hugged Yaru

"Thanks for buying it," smiled Tsuki

"It's alright," laughed Yaru

The guys sighed and sat down. The girls looked at them and looked completely innocent

"So what now?" asked Tsuki

"Umm don't you two have school?" asked Brooklyn

"Not till Monday and that's like at least a day and a bit away," stated Yaru

"I'm going to bed," stated Tsuki

"I think I will too," stated Yaru

Tsuki raised an eyebrow but shrugged and walked off with Yaru

"Do you think they like us at all?" asked Ray

"I doubt it," sighed Brooklyn

Suddenly their bitbeast shot out of their beyblades and sat/ perched on the furniture.

"Huh what happen?" asked Tala

Tsuki and Yaru came running in after Shadow and Midnight. They caught them and saw the bitbeast out of their beyblades.

"Oh cool," commented Tsuki while stroking Dranzer

"This is so random but hey I don't mind or care," stated Yaru while patting Drigger

"Why are they out of their bit chips?" asked Ray while hissing at Wolborg

"Aww doesn't the kitty like wolves?" stated Tsuki in a patronizing tone

"No kitty doesn't like dogs," stated Ray

Wolborg stared at him and went over to Tsuki who was still stroking Dranzer. Tsuki smiled and patted Wolborg with her free hand. Zeus by this time was over by Yaru and getting scratched behind the ears as was Drigger.

"Ok our bitbeast like you but why aren't your bitbeasts out?" asked Tala

Tsuki and Yaru exchanged looks and sighed.

"Our bitbeast don't show themselves well not lately," stated Yaru

Tsuki looked sad and picked Shadow up who was whining from lack of attention and walked up to her room.

"What's wrong with her and why are Wolborg and Dranzer following her?" asked Ray

"I don't know I'm going to bed you can figure it out," stated Yaru quickly walking out of the room with Midnight in her arms

They saw Zeus and Drigger go with her

"Maybe they just want to see if they are good people," stated Ray

"A bitbeast doesn't come out unless it has a reason," stated Kai

"Well they'll be back in our blades later let's get some sleep," stated Brooklyn

The guys nodded and walked off to their rooms.

**The Next Day**

The guys walked down for breakfast and checked their blades. Their bitbeast still hadn't returned.

"Ok this is strange," stated Tala

"Not really," stated Tsuki while walking in the room with her pyjamas on

"Hey there's Wolborg and Dranzer and they look happier and more carefree," stated Ray

"What did you do?" asked Kai coldly

"I did nothing you sourpuss and anyway all I did was fall asleep after finishing some business," yawned Tsuki

"What have I told you about doing business at night?" asked Yaru while coming into the room

"Hmm don't do it," yawned Tsuki while sitting next to Tala

Yaru sighed and smiled while sitting next to Brooklyn

"So anyone have an idea in why our bitbeast are out of their beyblades?" asked Ray

"Nope," said the guys in unison

"Maybe they're trying to get a connection to you guys," stated Yaru

"Huh? I doubt it," stated Tala

"Could you stop being a cold arrogant idiot for a minute and see that we did come out to connect to you guys," stated Wolborg

"Arr it spoke," stated Ray

Everyone looked at him with raised eyebrows. Ray blushed and looked down

"Anyway we came out to tell you we want to be more apart of your lives then just serving as your battle companions," stated Dranzer

"We want to be your friends," stated Drigger

"And have a special connection to you like Yaru and Tsuki have to there bitbeasts," stated Zeus

"But how?" asked Brooklyn

"Open your minds and allow us in," stated Drigger

"This must be a dream," stated Tala

Tsuki pinched him and he glared at her

"See not a dream," stated Tsuki

"Ok so how do we open our minds?" asked Ray

"Relax and think of us and then we can enter," stated Zeus

The guys sat there and thought of their bitbeasts and their bitbeast connected to their minds. The guys opened their eyes and looked shocked at their bitbeasts.

"Ok that was the weirdest thing I have ever felt," stated Ray

"Yeah," agreed all the guys


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Beyblades or anything to do with it. I do however own my own characters 

Special thanks to xXxLuna-the-ChosenxXx for reviewing

* * *

"Aww that's sweet this is the first ever time they really connected their minds to their bitbeasts," stated Tsuki

"What have you done it?" asked Ray in surprise

"Yeah we have and we talk to them on more then one occasion," stated Yaru

"Wow but why haven't our bitbeast done this before?" asked Brooklyn

"Hmm it varies on why people haven't done it," stated Tsuki

"Yeah and what would they be?" asked Tala impatiently

"Well one is the bitbeast doesn't get on with the person," stated Yaru

"And?" asked Kai

"Well there is also the factor if you and your bitbeast are in tune with each other," stated Tsuki

"Meaning?" asked Tala

"Well you may trust your bitbeast but that doesn't mean your in tune with it," stated Yaru

"Do you mean our bitbeast didn't trust us?" asked Ray

"No…they trusted you hello why else would they battle for you? Um Wolfy you explain I'm not so good at this bitbeast thing," stated Yaru

"And you think I am?" asked Tsuki while giving her a glare

"Yes," stated Yaru with a smile

Tsuki sighed and rubbed her temple

"Well some factors are you don't need your bitbeast in your current life style or need its help or guidance so some people will never connect with them fully while others will but only a few. Don't get me wrong they don't hook up simply because of those factors but they also do it to keep you and itself company. They want to help and be more active in your life so they choose who they connect to and trust me it's a great honour because bitbeast tend to be picky. You see the bitbeasts can sense when you truly have put your trust and basically your life in their hands but if you have doubts then they will either wait or give up trying," stated Tsuki

"Ok then," said the guys while going over what she just said

"Well I'm going out and yes I'm going to change first," stated Tsuki while getting up

"Where are you going?" asked Yaru

"To the weapons store," stated Tsuki while running out to get ready

"But wouldn't it be closed since its Sunday?" asked Brooklyn

"Well um we own this one and it's open 7 days a week," stated Yaru

"Oh ok then," stated Brooklyn in shock

"Ok see you later," yelled Tsuki

"Wait when are you going to be back?" asked Yaru

"Umm lunch time," stated Tsuki while walking out the door

"Well that's great," muttered Yaru sarcastically

"So what would you like to do today?" asked Yaru

"Train," stated Kai

"Kai its Sunday take a break," stated Ray

"So you guys are beybladers?" asked Yaru

"Yeah we are," stated Ray

"You and Tsuki blade too don't you?" asked Brooklyn

"Of course they do if they're part of The Sacred Bonds," stated Tala

"How do you know that?" asked a shocked Yaru

"Well Ray said it yesterday and you're carrying beyblade pouches which obviously hold your launcher and beyblade," stated Kai

"Guys could you keep any questions till after we finish our QCS test?" asked Yaru

"Yeah," agreed the guys

"So when is it?" asked Ray

"Tomorrow and Tuesday," stated Yaru

"Ok we should be able to hold our curiosity till then," smiled Brooklyn

'Maybe I should have said longer,' thought Yaru

'Hmm why bother?' asked Yami

'I don't know maybe because it'll be a little less stressful for Tsuki,' stated Yaru

'You can't protect her forever you know that,' stated Yami

'I know but still,' stated Yaru

'I know little one. Now you better get back to figuring out things with the boys,' stated Yami while retreating to the back of her mind

"So what would you like to do then?" asked Yaru

"Train," stated Kai again

"Could we watch movies?" asked Brooklyn

"I think I'll train," stated Tala

"Well then you can do both," smiled Yaru

"Ok," said everyone

"You two can use my training room since Wolfy's is a bit um…out of bounds," stated Yaru

"Why do I have the feeling that's not the real reason," whispered Ray

"Maybe because it's not," stated Brooklyn quietly

"Ok first what would you like to watch?" asked Yaru

"We brought movies," stated Ray

"Ok televisions in there like you already know and I'll be back to join you soon," stated Yaru while leading Tala and Kai away

Yaru soon came across the door for her training room and opened it. The guys pushed their way in

"Ok then well do you need anything else?" asked Yaru

"No and thanks," stated Tala while still having his back to her

"Hmph," replied Kai

"Well I'll see you at lunch then," stated Yaru while quickly walking off

"Well I can't believe that girl wouldn't beyblade against us," stated Tala

"Hmm," replied Kai while thinking over the events

"Kai do you have any idea why?" asked Tala

"Something happened most likely," stated Kai

"I wonder what," thought Tala out loud

"Who care let's just battle," stated Kai

"Ok sorry just curious," stated Tala

'I wonder what it is to make her flinch at beyblading,' thought Kai

**Meanwhile in the weapons shop **

Tsuki was running around with different weapons (non sharp or loaded.) She stopped when she heard the door open. She looked up to see a blonde guy with blue eyes. Tsuki stood there shocked but quickly recovered

"Ma…Max is that you?" asked Tsuki

"Tsuki," stated a shocked Max

"Umm hi," stated Tsuki shyly

"You still blame yourself for six months ago don't you?" asked Max seriously

"It was…

"No it wasn't and anyway you should pick up your beyblade and beyblade again," stated Max

"I can't Max not till I know why I really want to," sighed Tsuki sadly

"Tsuki I won't hassle you because I've known you since we were little but don't keep blaming yourself about it you saved me back then," stated Max

Tsuki looked at him with sad eyes but quickly replaced it with a fake happy face which didn't fool him for a second

"So what brings you into my humble little weapons shop?" asked Tsuki

"Umm well I was asked to find a Japanese staff," stated Max

"What kind and is it for a guy or girl?" asked Tsuki

"Girl and I don't know," stated Max

"Hmm ok I'll grab something I think is ok," stated Tsuki

'I wonder what that sick twisted bastard made her go through,' thought Max bitterly

Tsuki came back holding a wooden staff with a winged symbol carved in one end and a ying and yang on the other. Max looked shocked

"Wow ok umm here's the money they gave me, hope it covers it," stated Max

"It's more then enough. Here's your change," stated Tsuki

"Well I'll definitely see you later Tsuki," stated Max while walking out

Tsuki looked at the clock and noticed it was lunch time

'Oh crap she's going to kill me,' thought Tsuki

'Mistress did you consider what Max said? He was right there is no reason you shouldn't beyblade,' stated Sangue

'Sangue, do you remember you were taken from me during a secret battle with Max by a cloaked person? When you were taken I was too shocked then things got more complicated,' sighed Tsuki

'Like Max and I have said repetitively it's not your fault," stated Sangue

'Hmm,' replied Tsuki

Sangue sighed and went to the back of her mind. Tsuki quickly locked up and rode home. When she got there she heard screaming coming from the lounge room and saw they were watching a horror movie. Tsuki smiled and turned but bumped into someone. She groaned and looked up to see Kai and a smirking Tala next to him

'Uh oh so not a good look,' thought Tsuki

Before she could move she was slung over Kai's shoulder and they started walking towards Yaru's training room. When they got there Kai dropped Tsuki onto a chair and grunted

"Ok what the hell is going on?" asked Tsuki a little ticked off from being carried

"You know now a days girls would kill to be carried by a beyblader especially Kai," stated Tala cockily

"Then find one of those girls and see if your right," stated Tsuki coldly

Tala twitched a bit while Kai slightly smirked. Tsuki smiled triumphantly

"So why the hell am I here?" asked Tsuki

"So we can find out some stuff," stated Tala

"Dude I'm not here to answer your question. Now I'm hungry and want to eat," stated Tsuki

"Answer one question then you can go," stated Kai

Tsuki looked into his eyes and saw he looked determined which meant not giving up

"Fine only one," sighed Tsuki grumpily

"Who exactly made you stop beyblading?" asked Kai

Tsuki flinched and was shocked they asked that. Tsuki looked to see they could last without food for a while at least.

"How the hell did you know someone caused me to stop beyblading?" asked Tsuki

"It's obvious," stated Kai

"Now answer the question," stated Tala

"Boris Biovolt," sighed Tsuki sadly

"What!" exclaimed Tala and Kai in surprise

"How do you know him? Are you on the same evil twisted side?" asked Tala

"She isn't Tala," stated Kai surprising all them even himself

"How do you know?" asked Tala

"She gave up beyblading not took it up or trying to dominate the world," stated Kai

Tsuki sighed and had to admit this guy was good at reading people

"All I'll say is he's a conniving, fucking bastard who should die and riot in hell," growled Tsuki bitterly

"Yeah she's definitely not with Boris," stated Tala

"Well I hope you're happy now," stated Tsuki while glaring at them and walking out

"Well that's one question down a few more to go," stated Tala

"Let's just go eat," stated Kai while walking off

"What's got him moodier?" asked Tala to no one really

Tala shrugged and walked into the dinning room to see Yaru lecturing Tsuki, Kai in his 'I don't care' pose and Brooklyn and Ray talking to each other.

"Yo what's up?" asked Tala surprisingly

"Nothing really we've just waiting for you so we could eat," stated Ray

"So sit down so we can," stated Kai

Tala huffed and sat next to Kai

"You'd never believe this but those two are best friends," stated Brooklyn

Tsuki and Yaru stopped bickering and looked shocked

"They are?" asked Yaru

"Yeah so what?" asked Tala

"Well I'll be damned. Those two could stand each others egos and become friends," stated Tsuki while getting elbowed by Yaru

They again started to bicker and the guys sighed. Niles walked in with the food and sighed

"You two bickering again?" asked Niles

"Hehe maybe," smiled Yaru while Tsuki put her head on the table

Niles just shock his head and served the food. Everyone started eating when Tsuki's phone went off and Yaru received a text message. Tsuki answered the phone only to hold it at arm length from all the loud noise

"TSUKI HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL US YOU HAD KAI, TALA, RAY AND BROOKLYN ARE OVER THERE," yelled Suki

"Well I don't know maybe the fact we only found out they were coming yesterday," growled Tsuki

"Oh ok then well we'll see you at school bye," stated Suki while hanging up

Tsuki twitched and put her phone away before she could brake it

"Well Pixie's a little slow on warning us and she apologizes for Angel's behaviour," stated Yaru

"Hmm," replied Tsuki while walking out

'Well at least she didn't break anything,' thought Yaru

'Yet,' added Yami

Yaru sighed and saw Brooklyn and Ray giving her curious looks

"Sorry about that," apologized Yaru

"Who was that yelling?" asked Ray

"Um that was our friend Suki," stated Yaru

"Does she usually umm make loud unexpected phone calls?" asked Ray

"Umm no not usually," sighed Yaru

Everyone heard a scream and ran out to see a drenched Tsuki on the floor

"Tsuki are you ok?" asked Yaru

"Fine," growled Tsuki

"What happened?" asked Tala

"I walked past Niles cleaning the walls on the ladder and he accidentally tripped and the bucket fell on me which made me slip and fall into the other bucket," stated Tsuki

"Sorry Miss Ookami," stated Niles who appeared with a towel

"A whole knew meaning to clumsy," muttered Kai which made Tsuki glare at him

"Not to be an inconvenience but could someone help me up?" asked Tsuki while wrapping the towel around herself

Before anyone could react Kai had picked Tsuki up and was holding her securely in his arms. Tsuki blushed and everyone else looked shocked

"Umm thanks but could you put me down so I can get to my room," stated Tsuki

"I'll take you, you're too clumsy right now," stated Kai

"Birdbrain put me down," growled Tsuki

"Nope," stated Kai while walking up to her room

"I think one of them will kill the other," stated Ray

"Most likely Wolfy," stated Yaru

"Oh yeah," agreed everyone

"So let's continue our horror movie marathon," stated Brooklyn

"Horror movies cool," stated Tala

Everyone went off to watch the movies while not wondering why exact Niles was washing the walls. The rest of the night went by watching movies or hiding out in their rooms which Kai and Tsuki did. The next morning came and Tsuki was pacing the hallway nervously

"Tsuki stop worrying it's going to be fine we'll only be in there for a couple of hours then go home and relax till tomorrow," stated Yaru

"I can't help it I don't like big tests," stated Tsuki

"I know," sighed Yaru

"No one likes tests," stated Yaru

"Yeah," agreed Tsuki while pacing

"Ladies I'm sorry to say this but you have to take the guys to school while they're here," stated Niles

"How do they get there?" asked Yaru

"Because I'm not riding in a car unleash it's pouring down rain," stated Tsuki

"Well the cars in shop anyway and the only other car is Miss Yamato's spider which is a two seater," stated Niles

"You mean two of them have to ride with us," exclaimed Tsuki

"Yeah," smiled Niles

"Argh," groaned Tsuki

"What's your problem now?" asked Kai

"Oh two of you have to ride with her and Yaru," stated Niles

"So?" asked Tala

"I don't want a scaredy cat cutting off my circulation so I have an accident for no apparent reason," stated Tsuki grumpily

"Yeah you have enough issues with that bike," stated Yaru cheekily

"Haha I'm not that dangerous or I wouldn't have a drivers licence," pouted Tsuki

"Good point," smiled Yaru

"Unless you remember that time you went down to some dirt roads and started ramming and drag racing each other," stated Niles

"You still remember that?" asked Yaru sheepishly

"Hmm let's see how could I forget about it. You two came home on battered motorbikes with cuts, scratches, bruises and thorned clothing. You two had the happiest and most innocent faces that I couldn't stay mad at you," smiled Niles

" Niles," blushed Tsuki

"You two keep adding up to the weirdest girls we've ever met and trust me we met a few," stated Tala

"Yeah we try," smiled Yaru

Tsuki and Niles held in their laughter while the guys sighed and anime sweat drops appeared on their heads

"So who wants to go with us now?" asked Tsuki

"I will," stated Kai

"I will too," stated Ray

"Brave fellows," chuckled Niles

"Stop acting like an old foggy," growled Tsuki

"Especially since you're like in your late 20's," stated Yaru

"Thanks ladies now get to school," said Niles while pushing them out the door

"Well that's one way to get us out of the house," stated Yaru

"Yeah," sighed Tsuki while going over to her bike

"Tsuki don't forget I'm riding with you," stated Kai coldly


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own beyblades or anything to do with it. I do however own Tsuki, Yaru, Nozomi, Suki and Niles 

Thanks once again to xXxLuna-the-ChosenxXx for reviewing

* * *

Tsuki twitched but didn't do anything but hop onto her bike. Kai sat behind her and put on the spare helmet. Ray walked over to Yaru who smiled and gave him the spare helmet.

"Yaru do I or you lead them there?" asked Tsuki

"I will since you'll probably speed up and leave them behind," stated Yaru

"Thanks for your confidence," muttered Tsuki sarcastically

"You're welcome," stated Yaru playing on with her sarcasm

"Let's just go already," stated Tala impatiently

"Hehe I wouldn't want to be in such a rush to get if I were you," smirked Tsuki

"Hmm why?" asked Brooklyn

"You have to hang with Suki for most of the day till we finish QCS," stated Tsuki

"Oh yeah I forgot about that," laughed Yaru

"One word of advice she's a pervert so expect anything," stated Tsuki

"Ok now let's go," stated Tala

"Ok don't take our warning," muttered Tsuki while starting up her bike

"He heard his just impatient to see where you go to school," muttered Kai

"Hmm I don't know why it's kind of a hole," stated Tsuki

"Hmm," replied Kai

Tsuki and Yaru rode out in front of the guys. When they got to the gate, Tsuki sped up and left the guys at least a mile behind her. Kai put his arms around her hips and leant against her back. Tsuki blushed and lucky for her she was wearing a helmet

"You really do love riding this thing don't you?" asked Kai

"Hmm yeah maybe one day I'll take you up to the lake around here and I can show you real speeds," teased Tsuki challengingly

"Yeah I'll hold you to that," stated Kai accepting the challenge

'Damn I was hoping he wouldn't accept that. Great well I'll just tell Yaru that we'll show the guys the lake before they go back,' thought Tsuki

'Hehe you and Kai…

'Shut it Sangue,' stated Tsuki

Tsuki soon slowed down and parked outside the school. Yaru soon pulled up with the guys and smiled.

"You were going pretty fast back there what made you speed so much?" asked Yaru

"Huh? I didn't notice," said Tsuki while walking into school

Yaru smiled knowingly and followed. The guys ran after the girls and saw they were with two other girls who were shorter then them.

"Hey guys hurry up we need to go soon. The blonde curly haired one is Nozomi and the black haired one is Suki," stated Yaru

"One is crazy and the other is well perverted," stated Tsuki

"Oh and your not?" asked Suki

"Hmm well we'll not go into this," stated Yaru

"Agreed now who did you say was staying with you?" asked Tsuki

"Oh Enrique Giancarlo, Tyson Granger, Max Tate and Oliver Polanski," stated Suki

"Enrique is like the male version of Suki," stated Nozomi

"Wow there's like a male version of Suki now that's scary," joked Yaru

"Well you see and learn new things each day," stated Suki

"Yeah well where are they?" asked Tsuki impatiently

"Umm I have no idea," smiled Suki

"We gave them a car but Suki drove off on them," sighed Nozomi

"Tsuki," yelled Max

Tsuki turned around and saw Max running towards them with three other guys behind him. Tsuki run up to Max and hugged him. Everyone looked shocked.

"You two know each other?" asked Nozomi with slight annoyance and shock

Tsuki gave her a questioning look but Nozomi looked away

"He's been my friend since I was little," stated Tsuki

"That might explain the hug," stated Suki while smiling at her sister

Tsuki looked at Nozomi and she was blushing and looked embarrassed

"Well I'm sorry to say this but we'll leave you in Suki's hands till we're finished," stated Tsuki while walking off with Nozomi and Yaru

"Well guys what would you like to do?" asked Suki

"Umm do you have a library?" asked Brooklyn

"Yeah you can hang out there while I'm in class," stated Suki

The guys all mentally thanked Brooklyn and walked to the library

"I'll see you guys in 2nd and 3rd period," stated Suki while walking off

"So how is it with those two?" asked Ray to Tyson

"The Yama sisters are nice you just have to watch out on a few things," stated Max

"Yeah like not to eat too much man Suki can pack a wallop," stated Tyson while rubbing his head

"I found them ever so nice," stated Oliver

"Because you helped them with cooking," stated Tyson with annoyance

"Well it's not our fault for your bottomless pit of a stomach that got you into trouble," stated Enrique

"Not my fault I have a fast metabolism," whined Tyson

"Would you shut up already," growled Tala

"You're giving some people a headache," grunted Kai

"Aww is sourpuss and ice prince upset we're actually talking," teased Tyson

A few seconds later Tyson was nursing a sore head from being punched by Kai and Tala

"So how are you and Tsuki connected?" asked Ray

"Well since Tsuki's and I guess Yaru's parents are in the BBA and all, I met Tsuki when I was little at one of their family gathering things. She was so shy and nicer back then she didn't seem to have a care in the world. We became friends and occasionally visited each other since we're on different sides of the world. I remember when she got older the more morbid and anti social she became don't get me wrong she is still has who she was from when she was little but it isn't show that often," stated Max

"Hey Max didn't you go somewhere with your mum 6 months ago saying you were going to see a friend you hadn't seen in over a year," stated Tyson

"Arr I can't remember that Tyson," stated Max

Kai narrowed his eyes at the Max

'He's lying but why,' thought Kai

'You are so curious yet you do not ask the questions unless you really want to know,' stated Dranzer

'Dranzer?' asked Kai

'Bingo,' replied Dranzer

'Ok this is weird,' stated Kai

'Well you have to get use to it because this will happen a few more times,' stated Dranzer

'Ok then,' said Kai

"Well what will we do while we wait for them to come back?" asked Tala

"I know we could like talk about what we like, who we like and stuff like that," stated Tyson

"Isn't that a bit girly Tyson?" asked Tala

"No now come on lets talk," stated Tyson

"Enrique you go first," stated Tyson

"I knew I should have stayed in that hotel with Robert and the other beybladers," sighed Enrique

"Well I think all four are hot but I like Suki the most," smiled Enrique while daydreaming

"Well apparently those two would be good together," stated Max

"So Ray who do you like?" asked Tyson

"Mariah," blushed Ray

"Aww you two still haven't hocked up have you," stated Brooklyn

"No every time I try Tyson pops up," sighed Ray

"Oh harsh," stated Max

"Well I like Nozomi she's so cute especially when she's on a sugar high at the same time I am," smiled Max

"Imagine their kids would be sugar addicts and crazy," stated Oliver

"What about you Tyson who do you like?" asked Max

"Umm well arr Hilary," blushed Tyson

"Wow he finally admits it," stated Max

"Pay up Ray I told you we'd get him to admit it," stated Brooklyn

"You were betting on it?" asked Tyson

"Yeah," smiled everyone well except Tala and Kai

"What about you Brooklyn do you like anyone?" asked Ray

"I might or might not," smiled Brooklyn

"What about you Kai?" asked Oliver

"Mr Sourpuss wouldn't like anyone he probably thinks they're a waste of time and same with Tala," stated Tyson

"Hmph," replied Kai

"You think you figured us out so well don't you well guess what you don't," stated Tala

"Well I like to think so," stated Tyson

"Well you don't bonehead," stated Tala

"Aww so they do like someone," stated Tyson

"Tala's a player he sleeps more with girls then cares about them," stated Brooklyn

"Hey I just like a good lay doesn't mean I'm a player," stated Tala

"Aha," replied everyone

A couple hours later Kai was getting pretty annoyed by people especially since Suki had came and was repetitively perving on him and the others.

"Would you shut the hell up and stop staring at me," growled Kai

"Oh a bit feisty," stated Tsuki while walking in

"Thank god you're here," stated Tala while hugging Tsuki

Tsuki looked confused and awkwardly patted his back. Tala let go and saw everyone give him a questioning look. Kai looked a bit more peeved then usual.

"What?" asked Tala

"Umm you just hugged Tsuki," stated Tyson

"And she didn't kill him," stated Suki

"Suki I've been hugged by weirder people," stated Tsuki while glaring at her

"I just didn't think you were the hugging type," stated Suki

"Angel stop talking before you put both feet into your mouth," stated Yaru

Suki sulked and pouted. Tsuki sighed and rubbed her temple

"We came to get the guys orders for lunch since we have 30 minute break for food," stated Tsuki

"Anything," said all the guys

"Ok I guess everyone's hungry well we'll meet you outside the tuckshop area with food," stated Yaru

"Hey they're in luck it's pizza day and I pre-ordered a lot of pizzas," stated Nozomi

"Ok I don't want to know why but thank god let's get food," stated Tsuki while dragging Nozomi and Yaru to the tuckshop with the others following suit

Tsuki and Yaru managed to carry the pizza load and place it on a table. They put at least two pizzas on one table for Tyson since they didn't want him devouring the whole lot. Everyone grabbed their portion and sat in different areas. Yaru and Tsuki sat against a tree and sighed with relief from escaping the guys and Suki perving/ bickering.

"Man it's hot out today," sighed Yaru

"The one time I would kill to have physical education swimming unit," sighed Tsuki while eating her pizza

"Now that's saying something," laughed Yaru

Tsuki poked out her tongue and turned her attention to her surrounding area

"Wolfy watch out your favourite person is hitting on Kai and the others," stated Nozomi while sitting down

"So what it's their life if they talk to her then so be but she's not coming over to my house ever," growled Tsuki

"Still holding a grudge against Hebe I see," stated Suki while sitting down

"Yeah," sighed Tsuki

"I don't see what's so wrong with her anyway she has good taste in fashion and guys well she's rivalling me so far for how many well anyway," muttered Suki

"Suki drop it," stated Yaru in a warning tone

Suki sighed and ate her lunch.

"Ewe Tyson eats like there's no tomorrow," stated Tsuki while placing her half eaten pizza down

"Yeah and he does that with every meal," shuddered Suki

"Yeah you tend to get use to it the more time you spend with him," stated Ray while sitting down

"Yeah but it's still scary to see him eating," stated Max

"Where does it all go?" asked Tsuki

"If you ever find that out please tell us," stated Brooklyn while sitting next to Yaru

"In other words it's undefined," stated Kai

"Understatement," stated Tala

"Hey look at the time I have to go see you guys," stated Tsuki while running off

Yaru looked at the time and saw they had at least 15 more minutes. Nozomi shrugged and continued eating happily.

"Um ok that was weird," stated Ray

"You haven't seen anything yet," stated Suki while winking at him

Ray blushed and moved closer to Yaru. Yaru shook her head and got up but was quickly pulled down. She saw Brooklyn had made her sit down and was blushing. Yaru blushed and looked curiously at him but he simply looked away from her and continued eating his lunch. No one noticed Kai or Tala walk off. They walked to the library to see Tsuki looking at something. When she saw them she quickly hid it and smiled sheepishly.

"So what you doing here?" asked Tsuki

"Come looking for you, you still have 15 minutes before you have to get back," stated Tala while sitting down next Kai who already was

"Arr hehe really I didn't realise," mumbled Tsuki while looking anywhere but at Kai or Tala

"You're lying," stated Kai

Tsuki looked at him and glared. Tsuki huffed and keep quiet. They sat there for a couple minutes in uncomfortable silence

"So Tsuki want to go out?" asked Tala

Tsuki and Kai both fell off their chairs in shock. Tsuki brought herself up and looked at him like he was crazy. Kai got back up and looked slightly pissed


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own beyblades or anything to do with it. I do however own my own characters

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" asked Tsuki while practically yelling

"Nothing I just think your hot and want to see what happens if we went out," stated Tala calmly

Tsuki twitched and glared at Tala which amplified when she saw him smirking arrogantly

"How bout no," stated Tsuki

"Aww I'm not that bad you know," stated Tala

"You're the biggest player at our school," stated Kai

Tala glared at Kai

"You pick now of all times to say something," stated Tala coldly

"Well just showing a point here. She's different from your usual type Tala," stated Kai

"Huh? How?" asked Tala which caused Kai and Tsuki to twitch a bit

"Well one she has brains as well as looks. She's got a stubborn, non girly type but not a tomboy either going for her and moody personality while your usual types consists of looks, air headed personality and the happy girly type," stated Kai

Tsuki looked shocked and looked at Kai to see he was looking at her. Tsuki blushed and looked away

"Hmm maybe I want something different," stated Tala

"Hmm," replied Kai

"Or maybe a challenge," stated Tsuki dryly

"The chase is always fun," stated Tala cockily

Tsuki eye twitched and Kai rubbed his temple in an attempt to not try and kill Tala for his stupid comments

"Well this has to be one of the weirdest things said to a girl to try to get her to go out with a guy," stated Tsuki while pulling out a sketchpad and pencils

"What you should be flattered," stated Tala arrogantly

"Like I said she's not like any other girl we've meet and neither are her friends they don't care about our fame or money," state Kai

Tsuki started drawing something while hiding a blush with her long brownish black hair but unfortunately Kai noticed and smirked.

"So what are you drawing?" asked Kai

"Hmm not much," stated Tsuki while continuing drawing

"Hmm," replied Kai

"I tend to draw things now to escape reality," stated Tsuki while tightening her grip on her pacer.

"Hmm what do you draw?" asked Kai

"Anime mostly but I occasionally draw real life things such as peoples faces, animals and landscapes," stated Tsuki

"Hmm interesting," stated Kai

Tsuki looked at him and saw he was actually listening and taking the information in while Tala had tune out and was staring at something which was on her. She looked to where he was staring and blushed. Then an anime vein appeared on her head

"Tala Valkov," growled Tsuki dangerously

Tala looked up to her face with a blank face and went back to staring at her chest.

"Argh I have to go," stated Tsuki while packing up and walking off

"Tala you idiot," sighed Kai

"What I did nothing wrong," stated Tala

"Staring at her chest isn't the best thing to do to any girl unless she's a slut," stated Kai

"Aww do you blame me?" asked Tala

"Yes," stated Kai while turning up his mp3

Tala sighed and saw the rest of the guys coming along. Max looked even more hyper then usual

"What made him so hyper?" asked Tala dryly

"He kissed Nozomi and now those two are kind of going to go on a date," stated Ray

"Oh so you finally got a date Maxy," stated Tala

"What's his problem?" asked Tyson

"He got turned down," smirked Kai

"What by who?" asked Tyson loudly

"Keep it down we're not deaf," stated Kai

"So spill who would dare turn down the ice prince?" mocked Enrique

"Tsuki," stated Kai while smirking

"Oh she rejected Tala," laughed Tyson

"Shut up," growled Tala

"Tyson seriously dude don't tease Tala remember the last time you ticked him off?" asked Max

Tyson nodded and kept quiet. The rest of the day went by slowly and quietly since no one wanted to be attack by any angry Russians. The girls walked in at second lunch and looked exhausted except Suki who wasn't doing QCS. The guys looked up in relief and the girls sat down.

"Hey what have you guys been up to?" asked Nozomi

"Nothing just sitting around in a dead silence," stated Max honestly while getting kicked by Tala

"Well we've finished for today," stated Tsuki while resting her head on the table

"So we can go home?" asked Tyson hopefully

"I'm sorry to say you guys as well as Nozomi will be staying here till I'm finished," stated Suki

"Why do I have to stay I just spent basically the whole day doing a really hard test," pouted Nozomi

"Because you are," stated Suki stubbornly

"Well there's the most intelligent thing you'll hear from her," stated Tala

"Valkov shut up," growled Tsuki

"What if I say no?" asked Tala

"Hmm do you want kids or sex ever again in your life?" asked Tsuki sweetly

Tala glared at her and kept quiet. Everyone else was either shocked, holding in their amused expressions or full out laughing which was Tyson and Max on the ground

"So girls what's your favourite hobbies?" asked Oliver

"Hmm my anime, music, fashion and make up," stated Suki

"Nature, singing, nature and drawing," stated Nozomi

"Hmm running, drawing, anime, video games and cooking," stated Yaru

"Basketball, swimming, anime, video games and drawing," stated Tsuki

"Wow that's a variety," stated Oliver

"Hmm not really," stated Yaru

"Well most girls overseas well some of them are only obsessed with stalking," sighed Oliver

"Yeah it's creepy," sighed Ray

"Especially when they found out where you live and are half the time," shuddered Brooklyn

"Well some Australian girls are like that while some aren't," stated Tsuki

"Yeah you girls are really laid back and don't give a damn about the newest fad except Suki but she doesn't go as far as the fangirls," shuddered Ray

"Oh yeah," agreed all the guys even Kai and Tala

"Well we better start going I want some sleep," yawned Tsuki while getting up and stretching

"Yeah same here," stated Yaru while getting up as well

"See you guys later," stated Suki

Tsuki and Yaru waved goodbye and left with their bunch of guys

"Well did you hear Tala asked Tsuki out?" asked Tyson

"I swear Tyson you gossip more like a girl," sighed Enrique

"That's because of his big mouth," stated Oliver

"Anyway no we didn't know so what happened?" asked Nozomi

"She totally rejected him. Even Kai seemed pleased by Tala getting rejected," stated Max

"Kai happy ha that's impossible," stated Tyson

"Don't be so sure," stated Suki

"Why?" asked Tyson

"More things that seemed impossible have happened," stated Suki

"Like Tsuki wearing a dress," stated Nozomi

"And you and even Yaru," stated Suki proudly

"I can't imagine those three in dresses," stated Max

"Here's a photo," stated Suki

"How did you get that?" asked Nozomi

"Wow they definitely look different here," stated Enrique

"Yeah can't wait till after the tournament here to see you all in dresses in person," stated Oliver

"Dresses?" asked Nozomi

"Tournament?" asked Suki

"Yep for the Australian champions and a after party for all the beybladers," smiled Max

"Oh god Tsuki's going to freak," groaned Nozomi

"Yay I can't wait," yelled Suki

"Yeah you can it's not till the end of term 4 and that's like in 5 weeks," stated Oliver (yes I know the QCS test is done earlier in the year but Meh it's my story.)

"Hey Nozomi isn't the formal in 2 weeks time," stated Suki

"Umm yes," blushed Nozomi

"You might see them in dresses sooner then you think," stated Suki happily planning ideas for both occasions

Meanwhile at the parking lot well more pool parking lot which is crumming I might add. The guys were bickering about something.

"I don't want to ride with mister happy psycho guy," stated Tala angrily

"Hmm a little grumpy isn't he," whispered Yaru

"Yeah put a little to a lot and you have it," stated Tsuki

"Well he did get humiliated back in the library," stated Kai

"Hey only you, him and I know that," stated Tsuki

"Not anymore," stated Kai while hopping behind her

"Oh crap," sighed Tsuki

"I'll ride with him then," stated Ray

"Whatever," stated Tala while sitting in the drivers seat

"He does know where he's going right?" asked Tsuki

"I'll lead them back while you drive off ahead of us," stated Yaru

"Ok thanks Vampy," smiled Tsuki while driving off

Tsuki sped home and slowed down when they entered the grounds to the house. Kai was silently leaning against her back with his head on her shoulder. When Tsuki stopped Kai didn't more. Tsuki took off her helmet and looked over her shoulder to see Kai sleeping

'Great I heard I was comfortable but this is ridiculous,' thought Tsuki

'Aww he fell asleep against you,' cooed Sangue

'Isn't that what the girl does to a guy not the other way around?' asked Tsuki

'Give the guy a break he's stayed up pretty late throughout these past days and he's still hasn't slept off his jet lag,' stated Sangue

'How do you know if he's been sleeping late or not?' asked Tsuki

'Dranzer and Wolborg enter your mind because once connected by a bitbeast all can enter but most don't unless they like the person,' stated Sangue

'Right forgot,' sighed Tsuki

Tsuki moved so she would wake Kai up but all he did was mumble something and held her tighter. She saw Niles walk out to greet her. She motioned for him to help get Kai off her. Niles managed to get Kai to let go long enough for Tsuki to slip off the bike

"Poor lad he's still tired," stated Niles

"Shush place him on my back I'll carry him to his room and don't worry I won't hurt either one of us," stated Tsuki

Niles nodded and placed the sleeping Kai onto her back and Tsuki walked awkwardly inside holding Kai up and carrying their bags up to the stairs. Tsuki walked into Kai's room and saw it was dark and the black walls made it seem even darker. She walked over to his bed and placed him down gently. Tsuki groaned and stretched her aching limbs. She saw something on the dresser and saw a little boy who had to be him in a mini tuxedo and a little girl with brownish black hair in a little blue dress. They were hugging and looked extremely happy.

"Wow he was happy once," whispered Tsuki

Kai turned over and muttered something again. Tsuki walked over to him and placed a blanket on him. Tsuki grabbed her dumped bag and quickly left the room. Tsuki went to her room and flopped onto the bed. Yaru walked in and saw Tsuki lying half asleep and half awake. She sat next to her and smiled

"So spill what happened between you and Tala?" asked Yaru

"Nothing," mumbled Tsuki

"Aha," replied Yaru in a disbelieving voice

"Actually nothings happening between us that's his problem he wanted a relationship but I rejected him," yawned Tsuki

"Oh so that's why his moodier," stated Yaru

"That and for some reason Kai told the other guys about him getting rejected," stated Tsuki

Yaru looked shocked but quickly added things together

"Why are you so tired?" asked Yaru curiously

"I carried Kai from my bike to his room because he was sound asleep against me while we rode back here," stated Tsuki tiredly

"Wow you actually lugged him all the way up to his room," stated Yaru in astonishment

"Thought I return the favour of him carrying me," sighed Tsuki

"Oh so there's nothing else?" asked Yaru

"Nope sorry to disappoint you but I never thought of him as the sentimental type," yawned Tsuki

"Huh? How is he sentimental?" asked Yaru

"He has a photo of when he was little with a girl it looks like they were friends," yawned Tsuki

"Hmm," replied Yaru

"Hey do you mind going up to the lake like in 2 or 3 weeks time to show the guys before they leave?" asked Tsuki

"No it'll be fun but what brought that up?" asked Yaru

"Hmm no reason," said Tsuki while drifting off to sleep

Yaru had a feeling it had to do with Kai but didn't want to wake Tsuki. She walked out to see Kai staggering out of his room tiredly. He pushed past her and entered Tsuki's room while closing the door. Yaru looked shocked and went to open the door but it was locked.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Beyblades but i do own my own characters

* * *

'What the hell did he go into Tsuki's room for and why did he lock the door?' thought Yaru

'I don't know but let's check out that photo Tsuki was talking about,' stated Yami

'No I don't invade people's privacy and you know that,' stated Yaru

'Go on he wont mind and anyway it's out in plain view if Tsuki commented on it,' stated Yami

'But it's…

'Oh just do it,' stated Yami

Yaru sighed and walked into Kai's room she saw a photo frame and walked over to it. It was the one Tsuki talked about.

'Hmm this girl looks familiar,' thought Yaru

'Come on we better get out of here now since you saw what she was talking about,' stated Yami

'Agreed,' stated Yaru while walking out

The next couple of weeks the girls except Suki were packed down with tests so the guys got into a routine of staying in the library doing things while waiting for the girls to come and join them. It was currently the last Monday of school ever for Tsuki, Yaru and Nozomi and they were all in the library relaxing from the onslaughts of final testing.

"Man I'm glad we're finally finished those tests," sighed Nozomi while leaning on Max who turned beat red.

"Aww you two must have had a good couple dates to make Max look like a tomato," smiled Tsuki

"Tsuki," whined Max

"Aww you embarrassed him Tsuki," laughed Yaru

"Would you guys stop being happy and annoying," stated Tala

"Aww come on Tally be nice," stated Tsuki

Tala looked at her and a light blush tinted his cheeks. Everyone noticed this and looked shocked well almost everyone notice except of course Tsuki.

'So Tsuki, why did Kai enter your room a couple weeks ago?' asked Yaru

'What umm I have no idea what you're talking about,' stated Tsuki while blushing

'Aha now spill remember you can't lie to me I know you too well that and I'm in your mind right now,' stated Yaru

'Umm well he came to talk about something. Now drop it,' stated Tsuki

Memory

Tsuki woke up to someone shaking her. She saw Kai with messy hair looking almost dead leaning over her.

"Kai what do you want?" yawned Tsuki

"You said you drew pictures for a hobby could you umm draw me?" asked Kai

Tsuki gave him a questioning look and saw he was blushing

"But why?" asked Tsuki

"Because I like your artwork and I want to see how you would draw me," stated Kai

"Sure but is there anything else?" asked Tsuki

"I get to draw you as well," stated Kai while looking away

"Umm arr why?" asked Tsuki

"Because I want to show you how I would draw you," stated Kai

"Umm sure whatever now can I get back to sleep?" asked Tsuki

Kai nodded and for some reason Tsuki thought she saw him smile. Tsuki shook it off as lack of sleep.

"Well night Wolfy," stated Kai while getting up

"Night Phoenix," stated Tsuki while laying back down to sleep

Kai turned around with a shocked face but quickly hid it and went to walk out but he fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"Are you ok?" asked Tsuki while sitting up

"Yeah I'm fine," muttered Kai

"Aha this is why you don't sneak down to the training room and train while you're suppose to be sleeping bird brain," sighed Tsuki while walking over to him

"How did you know about that?" asked Kai

"Hey I have a nasty habit of not sleeping till the early hours in the morning," stated Tsuki

Kai grunted and Tsuki helped him up. She almost buckled under his weight

"Ok you have to sleep in here and no objection or smart aleck comments because I had to lug you up to your room and trust me you're not light buster," stated Tsuki

"Hmm yeah I am a guy," stated Kai

Tsuki rolled her eyes and took Kai to the nearest side of the bed and he laid down. Tsuki went to the other side and laid down. They both fell to sleep as soon as they knew they both were in the bed resting. The next morning Tsuki woke up to banging on the door and groaned

"Miss Ookami time to get up," yelled Niles

"I'm up," yelled Tsuki

Tsuki went to get up but was held by something. She looked down to see Kai still sleeping and he had his arms around her. Tsuki blushed and gently unwrapped his arms from her waist and walked to her bathroom. 10 minutes later she came out to see Kai still sleeping. Tsuki walked over to him and smiled.

_'He looks so peaceful when his asleep,' thought Tsuki _

Tsuki looked at the time and realised it was getting later and people would be wondering where both of them were.

"Kai," said Tsuki while shaking him

"5 more minutes," mumbled Kai while grabbing Tsuki and hugging her

Tsuki blushed and couldn't believe Kai did that

"Kai Hiwatari get your sleepy arse up now or I'll dump cold water on you," stated Tsuki

Kai woke up and looked groggily at Tsuki who was a couple of centimetres from his face

"I'm up," replied Kai while letting go of Tsuki

Tsuki got up and backed away from him before he did anything else out of character. Kai gave her a weird look before leaving her room through the joining door in between their rooms.

End of Memory

"So Tsuki do you have a date for the Formal yet?" asked Suki while walking in

"Umm not yet. You know the guys at school aren't interested I'm just a little too scary to them," stated Tsuki while resting her head on the desk

"Well the principle just said on parade that the beybladers who are currently at the school can also go to the formal with anyone they liked," smiled Suki

Tsuki jolted up and gave her a questioning look

"Is this a joke?" asked Tyson

"No but I'll only let Max go from my bunch since he's taking Nozomi," stated Suki

"Way to blow the excitement," stated Tyson while pouting

"Tyson don't worry we have a tournament in two weeks and then a dance," stated Max

"Oh yeah I forgot," stated Tyson while cheering up instantly

"Did you say tournament and dance?" asked Tsuki

"Umm yeah," smiled Max

"Like in beyblading?" asked Tsuki

"Yeah he does I didn't realise you were this dense," stated Kai

Tsuki shot him a death glare trust me if looks could kill he be burned into ashes in hell rioting and being tortured by now.

"Hehe well I have an idea on what you will wear for the dance after the comp," stated Suki

"No," stated Tsuki coldly

"What I haven't even showed you the photos," stated Suki

"No," repeated Tsuki

"So on a happier note we've finished all we need to do this year," smiled Nozomi trying to break the now icy atmosphere

"Yeah but now we have to wait for our OP and see what we are aloud to do and what we can't do," stated Tsuki sadly

"Let's just hope for the best," stated Yaru

Tsuki raised her eyebrow at Yaru and saw she was blushing while looking at Brooklyn

'Oh you like Demon,' teased Tsuki

'Huh? No I don't,' blushed Yaru

'Ha caught you out,' stated Tsuki triumphantly

'Yeah, yeah go back to talking to the others or may I say Kai see if he'll talk,' stated Yaru while seeing Tsuki blush lightly

Tsuki and Yaru saw the others look at them and Tsuki brought her head back on the desk

"So why are you staring?" asked Yaru

"Anyway so what do you have planned for the rest of the day?" asked Suki

"Hmm not much I have a basketball break up party and then I have to do something before I get home," stated Tsuki absently

"I have to go to a cooking class break up party," stated Yaru

"Hey Tsuki don't forget tomorrow we have PE break up party," stated Nozomi

"I haven't I have to bring food for that remember," said Tsuki while glaring at Nozomi

"Not my fault I said you and I would bring the food," smiled Nozomi

"What time is it?" asked Tsuki

"11 why?" asked Suki

"Crap got to run see you guys later," said Tsuki while dashing off

"Hey I have to go get the Cooking party set up see you guys," stated Yaru while disappearing

"Well that was strange even for them," stated Suki

"Not really," stated Max

"How would you know them better then I do?" asked Suki angrily

"I know Tsuki and she use to do the weirdest things when she was little," stated Max

"Well she's changed since then and you don't know her that well now," stated Suki

"Actually I do," muttered Max

"Suki stop being a bitch and see that Max does know Tsuki," stated Tyson

"Yeah right," stated Suki sarcastically

"He does he knows what's really haunting her and he keeps it a secret even from me so he can try and help her," stated Nozomi

"Nothing haunts Tsuki," stated Suki

"You're wrong there," stated Kai

"Oh now you can't talk you don't even know her," stated Suki defensively

"You can tell if something haunts a person even if you haven't know them for however long their friends have," stated Kai while walking off

"Did he just walk away from me?" asked Suki

"Yeah and he's right," stated Tala while walking off with him

"What did I say that was so wrong?" asked Suki

"Never mind Angel," stated Nozomi while leaning on Max

"So umm Nozomi may I escort you to your formal?" asked Max while blushing

"Yes I would love you to," smiled Nozomi

"Aww that is so sweet," smiled Suki

"Now all we have to do is organise the after party," stated Suki

"After party?" asked Tala while sitting back down

"Yeah you know after the formal people want to let loose," stated Suki

"Or sleep," stated Kai

"No let loose," stated Suki while shaking her finger

Kai glared at her and 'hmph' while leaning against the wall.

"Well we're having one and I'll be organising it," stated Suki evilly

"Hmm well I have a funny feeling this isn't going to be good," stated Max nervously

"I agree," stated Oliver

The end of the week soon came and Tsuki was running around looking for something

"Tsuki calm down and stay still," stated Niles

Tsuki stopped and looked frantic

"Now what's wrong?" asked Niles

"I misplaced my bag which had my beyblade pouch and sketchpad," stated Tsuki

"Oh…well I'll help you find it after I finish cleaning," stated Niles while trying to calm the girl down

"Tsuki," yelled Kai

"What do you want?" yelled Tsuki

"Come here," yelled Kai

Tsuki muttered under her breathe and walked up to Kai who was in his room

"Here I think you might be looking for this," stated Kai

Tsuki saw he was holding out her bag and she smiled with relief. Tsuki hugged Kai. Kai awkwardly patted her back and Tsuki let go smiling

"Thanks I was going crazy I didn't know where I put it," sighed Tsuki

"You forgot it last night while you were sketching me I think you were tired," stated Kai

"Well if someone didn't keep me up half the night maybe I wouldn't have been going crazy and oh crap the lake is today. Get ready now I wasted enough time," stated Tsuki while running away

Kai sighed and shook his head

'She really needs to be less crazy at times,' thought Kai

'Aww but that's what you like about her,' teased Dranzer

'Dranzer,' growled Kai

'Oh don't try to scare me or lie because I'm in your mind now for however long we stay connected and with each other,' stated Dranzer

'Hmm,' replied Kai

"Kai you ready yet?" asked Tsuki while walking back into the room with a bag slung over her shoulder

"Yeah almost can we go swimming in this lake?" asked Kai

"Yeah I'll be by my bike so hurry up," stated Tsuki while walking off

Kai sighed and put some swimming gear in a bag with his sketchpad and other stuff. Kai walked out quickly and saw everyone waiting for him. Kai walked over to Tsuki and saw her talking to Yaru who was blushing.

"So Brooklyn asked to take you to the formal tonight that is so good," smiled Tsuki happily

"Yeah I can't believe he did," smiled Yaru

"Well at least you've happy and now have a date I swear I'm the only one without one," sighed Tsuki

"Don't worry either Kai or Tala will ask," whispered Yaru

Tsuki blushed and glared at Yaru but it had no effect on her. Yaru smiled and went over to her bike where Brooklyn was waiting. Tsuki smiled at the happy pair and sighed with frustration. She felt Kai sit behind her and wrap his arms around her waist.

"So you going to show me real speeds on this bike?" asked Kai

"If you want it then I will show you," teased Tsuki

"Show me what's it made of," taunted Kai

"Ok this'll be fun," smiled Tsuki

"Wolfy I'll show the guys to the lake since you like speeding down the roads," stated Yaru

"Thanks Vampy, let's go because we need to get back early or Angel will kill us," sighed Tsuki

The other nodded and drove ahead of her till they got out of the city. Tsuki then sped up and Kai leant his head on her shoulder so he could talk to her

"So umm Wolfy?" asked Kai

" Phoenix what's up?" asked Tsuki


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own beyblades or anything to do with it. I do however own Tsuki, Yaru, Nozomi, Suki and Niles 

Thanks once again to xXxLuna-the-ChosenxXx for reviewing

* * *

"Nothing you're going to slow," stated Kai coldly

Tsuki stiffened and glared at the road ahead

"Too slow hey well hold on," stated Tsuki while speeding up more going over 100

Kai held onto her securely and smirked. Tsuki smiled this speed was perfect for them both that and it was a straight dirt road so no need to slow down for any turns.

"So Tsuki may I ask you a question?" asked Kai

"What the speeds not good enough you want me to go faster?" asked Tsuki coldly

"No the speeds perfect I wanted to ask something else," stated Kai

"Umm ok go ahead," stated Tsuki a bit taken aback by his sudden mood swing

"I was wonder if I could be your date for the formal," stated Kai

Tsuki almost lost control of the bike at that moment but she quickly recovered and blushed like mad. Kai smirked but grew serious once more

"So what do you say?" asked Kai a bit nervously

Tsuki noticed this and smiled

'So he isn't a brick wall with no emotions,' thought Tsuki

"Sure I'd like that Kai," stated Tsuki while blushing

Kai smiled and rested his head securely on her shoulder and looked at the scenery. They soon came to a forest which surrounded the lake. It made it feel secure. Tsuki stopped her bike and sighed at the view. Kai got off and went and leant against a tree. Tsuki walked over to the shore and saw it was disserted as usual. She ran into the changing rooms and came out in boardies and a blue shirt that read 'I bite.' She saw Kai waiting for her in only black boardies. Tsuki blushed and saw the others already in their swimming gear too. Ray was in a blue shirt and blue boardies, Brooklyn was wearing dark blue boardies with white on the sides, Yaru wearing black boardies and black shirt that read 'I hate the sun' and Tala in red boardies which matched his hair perfectly. Yaru had already set up a area for their gear and was next to Brooklyn talking happily

"Hey guys what you up to?" asked Tsuki while sitting down

"Oh just talking about one of my hobbies," stated Yaru

"Which one?" asked Tsuki

"Drawing," stated Yaru

"Has she shown you her work yet?" asked Tsuki

"No but I do want to see it but she said she was going to draw my bitbeast first," stated Brooklyn

"Oh go Demon," smiled Tsuki while running into the lake

"What do you mean?" asked Brooklyn

"Umm nothing," blushed Yaru

"Hmm," replied all the guy in a disbelieving tone

"I don't draw bitbeast unless I'm close to the person like Tsuki she'll draw your face if you're a friend of hers," stated Yaru

"I'm going swimming," stated Kai while walking off

"Same here," stated Tala

"I think I will too before it gets too hot," stated Ray

Brooklyn and Yaru shrugged and stayed under the shade of the tree with everyone's belongings

"So can you show me some of Tsuki's sketches?" asked Brooklyn

"Sure I know she won't mind," stated Yaru while getting out Tsuki's sketchpad

Brooklyn flipped through the anime sketches and the animals till he got to the sketches of people. Brooklyn saw Max, Nozomi, Suki, Yaru, and then he was shocked by the next ones. He saw Robert, Johnny and Kai and unfinished sketch of Kai at that. Yaru looked just as shocked and wondered why she had those three also in there.

"Hmm well I'll ask her to sketch everyone of the beybladers we befriended which includes you," stated Yaru

"Ok cool but I don't understand how she knows Robert and Johnny," stated Brooklyn

"She knows a few people I believe but might have forgotten to mention it to any of us. I didn't even know she knew Max now give me that before she notices you have it. I don't think she'll be too happy right now if she found out what she was sketching," stated Yaru

Brooklyn nodded and handed Yaru back the sketchpad and she put it back into her bag. Brooklyn then saw a black book with no name on it. He flip through the pages and saw landscapes, animals and sketches of people. He saw a little girl's face and recognized it but he didn't know from where. He turned the page and saw Tsuki's face and it was also not finished.

"Whose book is this?" asked Brooklyn who looked shocked

"I think it might be Kai's," stated Yaru

"Why?" asked Brooklyn

"Tala isn't the type to sit down and sketch a girl and Kai and Tsuki have been disappearing more often and looking tired," stated Yaru

"You think he likes her?" asked Brooklyn

"Might explain why he seemed more friendly and protective over her," stated Brooklyn

"What about Tsuki though?" asked Brooklyn

"I don't know yet but we'll soon find out," smiled Yaru with a evil smile

Brooklyn raised his eyebrow but didn't say anything. He then put the book in Kai's bag and looked evilly at Yaru

"What is that look for Demon?" asked Yaru

Brooklyn picked Yaru up and walked into the lake. Brooklyn dropped her into the lake. Yaru resurfaced and splashed Brooklyn while swimming away. Yaru hid behind Tsuki who was laughing at Tala and Kai whose hair was no longer sticking up but clung to their heads. Brooklyn came over and glared at the girls with an evil grin on his face.

"Arr what did you do to Demon?" asked Tsuki while swimming back a bit

"He dumped me in so I splashed him," smiled Yaru innocently

"Umm this is so not good if…oh too late swim for your lives," stated Tsuki while diving underwater soon followed by Yaru

They resurfaced way behind the guys and saw they were looking for them. Tsuki gulped when she saw Ray face their direction

"Vampy this is not good we are out numbered and the guys are stronger then us," sighed Tsuki

"Yeah and I'm actually getting hungry and I think these guys would notice if we snuck off and left them," stated Yaru

"Drat their smarter then they look," laughed Tsuki

The girls laughed and totally forgot about the reason they were away from the guys. They stopped when they felt people standing behind them. Tsuki looked at Yaru who was smiling innocently. Tsuki sighed and went to dive away when Kai grabbed her around the waist and held her still. Tsuki turned bright red when she felt Kai's bare chest behind her. Tala stood in front of her and smiled evilly. Tsuki tried to break from Kai's hold but couldn't. Tala started tickling her and Tsuki started laughing and couldn't stop while Yaru was in a full out water splashing war. Ray had joined Yaru's side since Brooklyn had the upper hand against Yaru

"Stop…please…I…need…to…breathe," choked Tsuki out between laughing

"Say uncle," stated Tala

"And that we are way better then you thought," stated Kai

Everyone looked at him with a strange look but quickly went back to fighting

"Never," stated Tsuki while laughing

"Then suffer," smirked Tala

Tsuki lasted only a few more minutes before getting sore and tired

"Fine…uncle…and …you're…better…then…I…thought," stated Tsuki in between laughing

Tala stopped tickling her. Tsuki stopped laughing and clung to Kai from lack of oxygen. She soon recovered and glared at them. Tsuki swam off and the guys sighed. By this time Yaru was drenched alongside Ray but they manages to drench Brooklyn as well and they were all breathing heavily from using too much energy.

"So you managed to piss off your date for tonight," stated Tala

"We managed not just me," stated Kai coldly

"Well you just lucky to get a date with her if I hadn't agreed to go with someone else then I would have so got her by now," stated Tala

"Aha not a bit cocky at all," stated Tsuki sarcastically from behind Tala

Tala turned around to see a glaring Tsuki

"I think I might go back now I'm getting hungry," stated Tala while swimming to shore

"I have to go to," stated Ray while also going to shore

"Well we'll leave you guys to umm sort things out," stated Brooklyn while carrying Yaru to shore. 10 minutes later Tsuki saw a cloud of dust from their vehicles.

"Umm ok then geez it's not even two yet and their running away," sighed Tsuki

"So you want to continue swimming or finish our sketching?" asked Kai

"I'll continue swimming," smiled Tsuki while swimming off

Kai sighed and swam after her. Half an hour later Tsuki was in Kai's arms being carried to shore pouting.

Kai placed her under the tree where their stuff was and sat down next to her. Tsuki grabbed her towel and put it around herself. Kai did the same thing and grabbed out his sketchpad and pencil. Tsuki sighed and got her stuff out too. They sat there for another hour before they realised it was getting late. Kai smiled at his finish sketch and put it away. Tsuki was still sketching away and Kai went to get up but was pulled back in place by Tsuki

"Stay still I'm almost finished," stated Tsuki

Kai grunted and sat still. A couple minutes later Tsuki smiled and closed her sketchpad and put it away

"Just in time too it's about to rain come on we'll put our bags in the carrying pouch just in case it does," stated Tsuki while getting up

"You know it's almost 3 now," stated Kai

"Crap we so need to go," stated Tsuki while running over to her bike placing her stuff into the carry bag

"Come on Kai we have no time to change well you can put a shirt on if you like," blushed Tsuki while hopping onto her bike

Kai smirked and put a black shirt on and put the rest of his stuff in the carry bag. He sat behind her and it began raining

"Shit now we have to be careful," sighed Tsuki while riding off

Kai quickly put his arms around Tsuki and she leant down and sped up not too much but fast enough to get home in time. It started pouring and Tsuki whimpered

"Don't worry it'll be fine," stated Kai

"I usually love rain but right now I'm in a hurry and it hurts when you riding fast in the rain," stated Tsuki while slowing down when they entered town and saw it was only lightly raining like a sun shower.

"Well it's safer now since the storm was more fierce 300 miles out of town," stated Kai

"Hmm," replied Tsuki while speeding up so they could get there.

When they got to the house it had stopped raining and Kai and Tsuki were drenched. They grabbed their dry bags and walked inside to see a pissed Suki

"Where have you been?" yelled Suki rather then ask

"In the rain," said Tsuki flatly while walking up to her room and locking the door

"Kai I thought those triangles were face paint," stated Suki sweetly

"They're tattoos," stated Kai while walking up to his room

Suki stood there shocked that both Tsuki and Kai left for their rooms without an apology or a good explanation. Suki stormed up to Yaru's room to see her dressed in a long black dress with blood red beads on the bottom of it shaped as a rose. Her hair was partly up and the part that was down was made wavy. She wore silver tear drops and silver tiger studs in her ears, she wore a sliver tiger pendant and a sliver tiger bracelet with a matching silver ring and they all had a black stone as their eye. She had light make up on and was on the bed next to Nozomi. Nozomi was wearing a dark green dress that suited her complexion and hair. Her curly hair was done and looked really nice. It had some product in it to keep it in place so it was all curly not frizzy or fluffy. She wore emerald studs, necklace and bracelet all of which was on silver. Nozomi only put light foundation on to hide some of her freckles and put eyeliner on.

"Wow you two look good and I didn't even get to help you guys I was waiting for Tsuki who came in soaking wet and looking extremely pale," pouted Suki

"Suki could you check on Max and Brooklyn to see if they have put on their suits yet?" asked Yaru

"Ok I do that," smiled Suki while running off

"Arr maybe not a good idea," stated Nozomi while sighing

"Come on we'll help Tsuki get ready," stated Yaru while pulling Nozomi to Tsuki's room

Surprisingly Tsuki didn't lock it and she was no where to be seen. Yaru and Nozomi shut the door and sat on her bed. Tsuki came out looking miserable and pale but soon covered it with a smile.

"Hey you came to help thanks," stated Tsuki

10 minutes later they had finally managed to get Tsuki's hair dry and the top half was up in a blue owl shaped hair band and the other half was down in its naturally wavy way. They put product on it to keep it from frizzing. Tsuki then put eyeliner on and light blue eye shadow on lightly. She then walked into her bathroom and came out in a dark blue dress that went with her skin and hair colour. Tsuki put on her silver wolf necklace, bracelet, ring and studs which had blue topaz as eyes and had silver spiral earrings in her ears.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Beyblades or anything to do with it. I do however own my own characters

Thanks once again to xXxLuna-the-ChosenxXx for reviewing

* * *

"Ok now we finished," smiled Yaru

"Yeah thanks guys," smiled Tsuki

"You're welcome now come on we need to get there," stated Nozomi

They all walked out to see the guys standing there in tuxedos and holding carnations for them. Brooklyn was holding a red rose, Max a white rose, Tala a pink one (shudders man he most of pick up a random one no guy in their right mind would pick up a pink object) and Kai a white lily. All the guys but Tala put the carnations on the girls free wrists and held out their arms and led them down to the limo (all I could think of.)

"Ok guys don't forget about coming straight back here after the formal," yelled Suki while disappearing

"What does she mean?" asked Tsuki looking worried

"Don't fret Niles is in there now come on we all want a good night," stated Brooklyn

Tsuki sighed with defeat and sat in the limo. When they got there they saw Tala walk over to the last person Tsuki wanted to see Hebe the head of 'I think I'm so great club'. Tsuki smiled when she saw her group of friends. They all looked beautiful and all had dates. Their friend Mel took a photo of them as a group then individual couples. Tsuki then made her get in a group photo with the group and her date. The formal pasted quickly because they ate first then they danced and trust me dancing in high heels hurts. Kai currently held Tsuki in his arms in a slow dance. He was glaring at any guy who even came close to them which would've been amusing if Tsuki saw him do it but she was currently resting her head on his shoulder in a half alive half dead state.

"We should leave soon you look beat," stated Kai

"Hmm you don't look too great yourself," stated Tsuki

Kai sighed and looked down at the worn out girl. Kai felt like he wanted to kiss her but restrained himself from doing so. Tsuki however was more humming Aeris theme song. Kai listened to her and smiled he knew all they wanted to do was go home and fall asleep preferable on a bed.

"Kai thanks for taking me here tonight," smiled Tsuki sweetly

"Its fine," replied Kai

"Hmm," replied Tsuki while being tapped on the shoulder

She saw Yaru who looked tired and happy.

"Come on Wolfy lets go home these heels are killing me," stated Yaru

"Same with mine," stated Tsuki

They all walked out to see Tala making out with Hebe. Tsuki and Yaru tried not to gag and Nozomi just ignored it and was looking at Max who was chatting away excitedly

"Umm excuse us but we need Tala to go home now," stated Tsuki

Tala broke away and looked shocked to see them all standing there

"Is it finished already?" asked Tala

"Yeah," stated Yaru

"Ok," stated Tala while leaving Hebe standing there glaring daggers at Yaru and Tsuki who just walked away. They hopped into the limo and drove home. When they got there they saw a huge number of people some from the formal and some from grade 10. Tsuki looked extremely pissed while Nozomi paled alongside Max. Brooklyn looked shocked while Tala and Kai keep a blank look on. Yaru was worried and trying to calm Tsuki down

"She won't do anything Niles is here. My arse I should have listened to my instincts," stated Tsuki while storming off to find Suki

"Umm after Tsuki calms down do you think she'll round off on us who knew?" asked Nozomi nervously

"You knew about this?" asked Yaru

"Well we knew she was planning one just not this big or here," stated Max

"Do you think we should get Tsuki before she kills someone?" asked Brooklyn

"Yeah it's already 11:30 trust me she needs some rest after today's events," stated Yaru

'Stop acting like her legal guardian Yaru she needs space just like anyone else and she doesn't really need protection,' stated Yami

Yaru ignored Yami and walked off to find Tsuki. An hour and a half later the party was stopped by none other then Tsuki. She had yanked the music; scared many people just by glaring at them and then screamed for them to get out. Tsuki then fell onto the couch exhausted. Everyone else came in and looked beat and worried.

"Well it took us till 1am but we finally found her," sighed Nozomi while collapsing on the other couch.

"Where's Suki?" growled Tsuki

"We never found her," stated Yaru

Tsuki heard something from upstairs and went to investigate. The others close beside her. She walked into a spare bed room and saw something on the bed. Tsuki looked closely and tried not to gag. She saw Suki with Enrique under the covers.

"SUKI YAMA GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF THAT BED AND GO BACK TO YOUR HOUSE WITH HIM," yelled Tsuki

Kai hugged her to calm her down which it did a bit. Tsuki walked out of the room and grabbed a bottle of vodka and went back down to the lounge room. Suki and Enrique by this time were holding the bed sheets close to themselves and smirking. Everyone left. Nozomi went home with Max. Brooklyn went off to bed. While Tala, Kai and Yaru went down to join Tsuki who was drinking right out of the bottle.

"Hey take it slow girl that stuff strong," stated Tala

"Yeah so," stated Tsuki while glaring at him

"Ah never mind," sighed Tala while sitting on a chair and grabbing some tequila and drinking it. Yaru sat next to Tsuki and drank some vodka too. Kai sat on a chair and grabbed some whisky and drank it.

"Tsuki we're going now," stated Suki while running with Enrique out the door.

Tsuki and Yaru looked at each other and grabbed a full bottle of vodka each and sculled half the bottle and put the bottle on the table. The vodka soon kicked in and they were both drunk. Tala was drunk and Kai was tipsy because he hadn't drank that much.

"Tsuki go on a date with me one day," stated Tala while slurring the words out

"Only if you do the hocky poky in a pink dress with little kids," stated Tsuki

"I think we should go to bed now my brain has gone all funny and I can't feel the pain of anything right now," stated Yaru

"Same here," chirped Tsuki

They got up shakily and manage to get to the staircase. Tsuki fell backwards and was caught by Kai. Yaru was helped by Niles who appeared out of no where. They helped the girls to their rooms and went to bed. Tala on the other hand had past out on the couch. The next day Tsuki woke up to the light in here room and groaned. She looked beside her and saw Kai out cold

"Damn light it's too bright," muttered Tsuki while walking over to the curtains and closing them.

Tsuki stumbled back and saw Kai wake up and groan just like her but lucky for him it was darker.

"Your head hurt?" asked Tsuki

Kai grunted which meant yes.

"So does mine," groaned Tsuki

"Well you did scull three quarters a bottle of vodka," stated Kai

"And you had whisky," stated Tsuki

"Surprise you remembered," stated Kai while groaning from the noise

Niles walked in with two glasses with aspirin in it. He handed it to Kai and Tsuki who drank it quickly. Niles smiled at the two and shook his head

"You two really shouldn't have drank last night," stated Niles

"Yeah we know killer headache damn hangovers," stated Tsuki

"Well I'll see you guys later after you come back to your reasonable living standards," stated Niles while walking out

"Great now I don't feel as nauseous. I think I'll go back to sleep and sleep off the hangover," stated Tsuki while lying back down on the bed

Kai grunted and did the same thing. A few hours later they woke up again but in better terms. They both had got rid of their hangovers. Tsuki looked at Kai who looked flushed and sweaty

"Kai are you ok?" asked Tsuki with concern

Kai grunted and went to get up but fell back down

"Did you actually take a shower when you got back from the lake or just dry off and got changed?" asked Tsuki

"Second one," replied Kai while coughing

"And people criticize me of doing stupid things. Kai Hiwatari you are now sick and have to stay in my room till your better. Damn it you pain in the butt why you have to get sick?" asked Tsuki

"Yeah I chose to get sick," stated Kai weakly

Tsuki sighed and felt his temperature. It was pretty high and Kai looked really pale.

"Ok Kai where are your clothes so I can get you change?" asked Tsuki

"What?" asked Kai wide eyed

Tsuki sighed and rubbed her temple

"I mean so you can get changed from last nights clothes into something more relaxing not me do it," blushed Tsuki

"Oh it's in the closet," stated Kai

Tsuki nodded and used the joining door and saw Kai room a bit messier then yesterday afternoon. Tsuki walked to the closet and saw some black and white loose tops and either shorts or cargo pants

'Man there's a variety here,' thought Tsuki sarcastically

Tsuki walked in with two pairs of shorts and two shirts. Tsuki placed it on the bed and went to got changed herself. 30 minutes later Tsuki walked out and saw Kai changed into shorts and the white top.

"I'll get Niles to cook you something special and I'll be back later," stated Tsuki while walking out of her room with her sketchpad and beyblade pouch in her belt.

Tsuki walked down to see Yaru getting lecture on why she shouldn't of drunk vodka to wipe pain away from Brooklyn, Tala with his head on the table groaning from hearing the lecture as well and Niles standing there sighing.

" Niles could you cook soup or something Kai caught a cold," stated Tsuki

"Sure I'll do that right now," stated Niles

"Oh did he manage to get to his room?" asked Niles

"No he's in my room," stated Tsuki while sighing

"What?" asked Tala

"He fell asleep in my room and he's too weak to move or be moved," stated Tsuki while sitting down and rubbing her sore feet

Tala glared and kept quiet. Tsuki raised a questioning eyebrow and looked at him. Tala ignored her and continued cursing Kai in Russian

"Tala what about I draw you to cheer you up?" asked Tsuki

"And to stop you swearing in Russian," stated Yaru

"Ok," stated Tala

Tsuki opened her sketch pad and started sketching Tala. Tala seemed to smirk and look happier. Brooklyn and Yaru sat next to Tsuki and ate their breakfast. A few hours later they were all still at the table but Nozomi, Max, Suki, Enrique, Oliver and Tyson were there too. Tsuki so far had finished drawing everyone but Brooklyn who was fidgeting and looking at Yaru

" Brooklyn move one more time and I will chain you to that chair," warned Tsuki

Brooklyn nodded while Tsuki smiled. Yaru laughed silently and finished her sketch of Zeus. Tsuki finished Brooklyn in a few minutes and sighed with relief

"Ok I'm finished," smiled Tsuki happily

"So where's mister sourpuss?" asked Tyson

"In Tsuki's room sick," stated Brooklyn

"Oh the poor thing," stated Suki

Tsuki gave her a warning look which she ignored.

"What do you want to do?" asked Yaru

"I have to use the ladies room be back soon," stated Suki while disappearing

Tsuki gave a sceptical look but kept quiet

"I vote lunch and movie marathon," stated Max

"Ok," stated Yaru

Niles came in at the moment with their lunches. They quickly started eating since most of them missed breakfast from different reasons. Tsuki finished and walked into the kitchen to find Niles putting soup into a bowl

"Ah there you are I was going to go in there and get you. I would like you to take this up to master Hiwatari," stated Niles while handing her a tray with soup and water on it.

"Why do I have to do it?" asked Tsuki

"Because you're the main reason his sick. Riding home in wet clothes and then party all night then getting drunk, man that is not good for the body," stated Niles

"Ok I get it," grumbled Tsuki while taking the tray and walking off

Niles smiled and walked out to see what the others were doing.

"Where's Suki?" asked Enrique worriedly

"I have a funny feeling she didn't go to the bathroom," sighed Yaru

"Hey umm this might be random but do you guys still have the eucalypts oil Suki brought over when you guys were sick?" asked Nozomi

"Yeah Wolfy didn't use hers at all she rather of been sick then smell that stuff but I used mine," stated Yaru

"Umm that's not good then," sighed Nozomi

"Oh no Kai in her room with a unused eucalypts bottle," sighed Yaru

"Let's go watch movies," stated Tyson

"Yeah may as well since Tsuki's going to kill Suki," stated Yaru

"Where is Tsuki?" asked Tala

"She went to take up master Hiwatari's food," stated Niles

"Yep she will be on her death bed soon," stated Nozomi

The rest of them nodded and went to watch movies. Meanwhile Tsuki was walking to her room grumbling curses under her breathe. She pushed open the door and saw Kai quickly dodging Suki even in his weaken state and Suki trying to get his shirt off.

"Suki get out of my room and drop whatever bottle that is," growled Tsuki while walking over to her bed and placing the food on the side table

"What it's only eucalypts oil," stated Suki while tossing it to Tsuki

"Out," growled Tsuki

Suki nodded and left quickly. Tsuki sighed and rubbed her temple.

"Here Kai use this stuff I don't want you in my bed sick for a week," stated Tsuki

Kai looked at it and glared.

"Fine strip," stated Tsuki

Kai's eyes went wide and he blushed.

"I'm sill a mawe," stuttered Kai from his cold

"You're shirt nothing else," stated Tsuki

Kai blushed but Tsuki didn't notice because his face was too flushed from the cold. Kai shook his head in a no movement and Tsuki narrowed her eyes

"Kai Hiwatari you either do it by will or not," stated Tsuki while walking next to him

"Neber," stated Kai

Tsuki sighed and reached out for his shirt but Kai grabbed her wrist. Tsuki then moved her body so she could yank her wrist out of his grasp but he seemed to have at least some strength still in him even in his weaken state. Tsuki sat on him and used her other hand to remove his shirt. Kai let go of her wrist and went to stop her when she quickly yanked his shirt off. Kai went wide eyed and attempted to get his shirt

"Stop it you big baby," stated Tsuki while tipping the liquid on Kai's chest

"I'm no baby," growled Kai

Tsuki rubbed the oil over his chest and then behind his ears and on his neck. Tsuki smiled in triumph

"Kai Hiwatari got beaten by a girl," smiled Tsuki

"Ebil one at whaw," stated Kai

Tsuki smiled trying not to laugh at his cold affected pronunciations of words. Tsuki bent down and pecked him on the cheek Kai blushed but he was still glaring at her for putting eucalypts oil on him.

"Aww come on Kai here's another shirt and here's some food," stated Tsuki

Kai simply put on the shirt and glared at her

"Let me guess you don't like eucalypts oil," sighed Tsuki while bringing over his soup and water

"No," stated Kai

"Come on eat something or I'll make sure everyone knows you were beaten by a girl," teased Tsuki

Kai 'hmph' and ate his soup. Tsuki got some aspirin since he was aloud to take some and put it in his water. Kai drunk it and laid back down

"Ok you can rest now and I'll be back later," stated Tsuki

"Wooki," stated Kai

Tsuki sighed and turned around

"Would you be able wo keep me company?" asked Kai

"Umm sure I'll just get some more water and then I'll come back," smiled Tsuki

Kai smiled and nodded. Tsuki shook her head and went to the kitchen to find Niles humming mysteriously. Tsuki grabbed a bottle of water and juice and glared at him

"You knew Suki was up there didn't you?" growled Tsuki

"Well she did ask whether you still had eucalypts oil," stated Niles while smiling

"Thanks Niles," stated Tsuki sarcastically

"No problem and here's your sketchpad and pencil case," stated Niles

"Thanks," sighed Tsuki while walking back up to her room

Tsuki saw Kai sleeping soundly. Tsuki walked into the bathroom and came out with a wash cloth and a basin of water. Tsuki sat besides Kai and placed the drinks and basin down. She felt Kai's temperature and was shocked that it was hotter then he was before. Kai mumbled something which Tsuki didn't catch. She dipped the cloth in the cold water and placed it securely on his forehead. Kai sighed and remained sleeping

'He looks so peaceful and cute when he sleeps,' thought Tsuki

'Most people do,' stated Sangue

'Hmm true,' stated Tsuki

'So why didn't you freak when you saw Kai lying next to you?' asked Sangue

'Hmm because I had a hangover, fully dressed as was he and he slept in my bed before,' stated Tsuki

'Good point,' stated Tsuki

'Hmm I wonder if he got those tattoos when he went to the abbey,' thought Tsuki totally forgetting about Sangue and absently running her fingers over the blue stripes on his face

'Hmm he might of but why would Boris put that on him?' asked Sangue

'I don't know remember he put a wolf on my shoulder blade and a moon on my wrist,' stated Tsuki

'Yes because you were wearing those things at the time,' stated Sangue

'Maybe Kai was wearing face paint like that when he went there and so the tattooed it on his face to stop him from putting it on willingly,' stated Tsuki

'Maybe,' stated Sangue

"Wooki,' muttered Kai

"Sorry," muttered Kai while tossing restlessly

Tsuki looked confused and changed his wash cloth. Kai started tossing violently and Tsuki pinned his shoulders down to try to make him stop but it didn't work

"Damn it Kai wake up," stated Tsuki

Kai woke up and stopped moving. Tsuki sighed and rested her head on his chest. Kai looked down at her and saw she was breathing heavily and tired

"You had a nightmare," stated Tsuki

Kai nodded and kept quiet. Tsuki grabbed the water and held it out for Kai

"Here drink some and get some more rest," stated Tsuki

Kai nodded and did as he was told. A couple days past with Tsuki having to still look after a sick Kai, much to her frustration. No one came in to visit because they knew a tired Tsuki would most likely bite anyone's head off and Kai would just probably death glare them. Niles was the only one who was brave enough to go in which was only for food and drinks. The days soon went past and Kai finally got better and went back to his own room which made a really tired Tsuki happy but not for long. She realised it was only a week before the tournament and that meant beyblading


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own beyblades but i do own my own characters

Thanks once again to xXxLuna-the-ChosenxXx for reviewing

* * *

"Tsuki get up we're going to train," stated Suki from the doorway

"Umm Angel maybe you should leave her alone she just got to sleep after a restless week of looking after Kai non stop," stated Nozomi

"That's her fault now get up Tsuki," stated Suki

"Ok I'm up now fuck off while I'll get dressed," stated Tsuki

"No swearing," stated Suki

"Fuck off before I swear I get my guns and shoot you," stated Tsuki slowly but viciously

"Ok going we'll be down stairs waiting," stated Suki while running off

Tsuki got up groggily and walked into the bathroom and had a cold shower to wake herself up which it did a bit but from lack of sleep for a week span didn't mean that a cold shower could help that much. She walked out with bags under her eyes and saw Kai who looked back to his normal healthy self. Tsuki glared and walked past him. Kai opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Why did you choose not to put any bracelets or your normal none showy shirts?" asked Kai

"Huh? I didn't notice," stated Tsuki while walking down the stairs

Kai saw a wolf tattoo on her shoulder blade and wondered why she had it there. Kai followed her silently down the stairs to the lounge room everyone was their.

"Hey look she's finally up," stated Suki

"Oh shut up," growled Tsuki

"Aww is someone a little…

"Suki keep quiet," stated Yaru

Suki glared and pouted but kept quiet. Tsuki sighed and saw Brooklyn and Tala gone

"So Brooklyn and Tala have left already?" asked Tsuki

"Yeah their team picked them up early this morning," stated Yaru

"Enrique and Oliver were too," pouted Suki

"So were you guys waiting for me?" asked Tsuki

"Yeah you and our coach," stated Yaru

"Hello everyone," stated a male's voice

Everyone turned around to see a tall muscular guy with blue spiky hair and shades on, standing next to him was average height brunette with ruby coloured eyes and there was a short red haired boy with brown eyes.

"Hiro," stated Max excitedly

"Brother," stated Tyson while hugging him

"I still can't believe those two are related. Hiro is hot," stated Suki

"Still the little pervert I see," stated Hiro

"Hehe yep," smiled Suki

"Please don't encourage her," stated Tsuki coldly

"Wow you look horrible," stated Hiro

"Thanks," stated Tsuki dryly

"Wow she actually took it as a complement," stated Nozomi

"She was being sarcastic Pixie," stated Yaru

"Oh," blushed an embarrassed Nozomi

"So come on you guys, no hey it's great to see our coach again or something," stated Hiro

"It's great to see you again and something," stated Tsuki dryly

"Ok not a sarcastic welcome," stated Hiro while his eye twitched

"Oh so you wanted us to show you how we feel you are back?" asked Tsuki

"Umm let's train," smiled Yaru

"Yeah we only have a week and I have to train both my teams," stated Hiro

Everyone nodded

"So which training room?" asked Suki

"Well what about Tsuki's," suggested Hiro

"No," stated Tsuki

"Ok then that leaves Yaru's," stated Hiro

Everyone nodded and walked to Yaru's training room.

"Ok let's introduce everyone. The brunette girl here is Hilary Tachibana, the red hair guy is Daichi Sumeragi and where's Kenny?" asked Hiro

"I'm here," stated a guy with brown hair with glasses on his head and a laptop in his arms

"What about me?" asked a female voice

"Call me Chief everyone does and this is Dizzi my bitbeast," stated Kenny while showing the girls his laptop

"Wow I never knew a bitbeast could be in a laptop," stated Nozomi

"How did it get into their?" asked Suki

"Long story now lets get to training," stated Kenny

Hiro sent the guys into push ups, sit ups and laps around the room while the girls got set individual tasks Yaru was set running for 30 minutes, Tsuki basketball and Suki and Nozomi netball. Hiro went against Tsuki who simply glared at him.

"Tsuki move your lazy arse before I set you harder training," stated Hiro

"Its people who work too hard that calls other people lazy," stated Nozomi while shotting the netball

"Anyway she has a good excuse for be 'lazy'," stated Yaru

"Whatever," stated Hiro

Tsuki sighed and dodged Hiro and shot a basket. Hiro sighed and continued to go offence to defence on Tsuki. 30 minutes later Tsuki had beaten Hiro 15-10. Tsuki smirked at him and sat down exhausted. Hiro smiled and went to annoy the guys. Yaru ran over and sat next to her while Suki and Nozomi were bickering on the netball court.

"So how you doing?" asked Yaru

"I feel exhausted and I'll sneak out soon because I don't want to beyblade yet," stated Tsuki

"Tsuki show me your back," stated Yaru

Tsuki gave her a questioning looked but shrugged it off and turned to show her back to Yaru

"So this is one of the things he did to you," stated Yaru while looking at the tattoo

"Yeah and this one too," stated Tsuki while holding up her wrist

Yaru looked shocked she knew about the one on her back but not the inside of her wrist

"This ones a bit close to your veins," stated Yaru

"Yeah I know," sighed Tsuki

"Hmm I meant to show you this but I keep on forgetting," stated Yaru while showing Tsuki her shoulder blade which had a tigers head on it

"Wow when did you get this done?" asked Tsuki

"When you went to Russia to see Max," stated Yaru

"Funny thing is we both got tattoos back then and we always said we'd get tattoos done at the same time," stated Tsuki

"Yeah," smiled Yaru

Yaru saw a hint of fear, sadness and pain in Tsuki's eyes as she started remembering things

"So you've been to Russia? I always wanted to go to see it. How was it? I hear it is cold there, is it? Is the scenery good there?" asked Hilary excitedly

"Yeah I've been there a couple times once with Yaru too. The scenery is great and the weather is great unless a blizzard is on and if you don't like cold I suggest not going there unless you have a lot of winter clothes," stated Tsuki while feeling the gazes of everyone in the room in their direction

"Cool can you suggest any good places to visit? Oh and what to wear and where you find all the great stores," asked Hilary

"Ahh," replied Tsuki while getting nervous

"You've been to Russia?" asked Tyson

"Yes she has, we already established that," stated Suki

"Well Kai here is lived in Russia you could ask him or Tala," stated Kenny

"This is from a girl's not guy's opinion," stated Hilary

"Hey I have and idea we actually train," stated Hiro

"Ok fine I ask later," stated Hilary while sitting back down near Kenny

"Ok girls I want you to pair off with each other and battle, same with you guys," stated Hiro

"It's ok go now before he figures something out or forces you," stated Yaru

"Thanks Vampy," stated Tsuki while getting up with Yaru

Tsuki started going towards the door but was stopped by Hiro

"Where are you going Tsuki?" asked Hiro

"I forgot my beyblade I'm just going to get it," stated Tsuki while walking out of the room

Hiro shrugged and sat next to Kenny. Kai looked sceptical and looked at Yaru who was worried

"Well while you're waiting Yaru why don't you go against Kai?" suggested Hiro

"Ok," stated Yaru

Kai 'hmph' but went to battle Yaru

"What's wrong with Tsuki I know she didn't leave her beyblade some place else she had it on her in the beyblade pouch," stated Kai quietly enough only for Yaru to hear

"People hide things for a reason right now she just needs to get over something that's been haunting her," stated Yaru

"Nothing haunts Tsuki," stated Suki

"Have you ever heard of this poem? (Not mine my writings crap) Not all scars show, not all wounds heal, sometimes you can't always see the pain someone feels," stated Hiro

"No I have to say not and that's not even relevant to this conversation," stated Suki

"Actually it does," stated Hiro

"Well whatever you're talking about drop it and continue your training," stated Hiro while sitting back down

Hilary looked around and wondered why they were so worried about Tsuki.

'She looks perfectly normal and happy, kind of,' thought Hilary

The next couple of days Tsuki managed to get out of beyblading with odd excuses. Hilary decided to follow Tsuki. She saw Tsuki enter a room that she knew was for training. She walked in to see Tsuki sitting on a side of a beydish staring at her beyblade. Hilary noticed it was battered and worn.

"Tsuki?" asked Hilary

Tsuki turned around and looked blankly at Hilary

"I wondered when you would enter," stated Tsuki while looking back at her beyblade

"You knew I was following?" asked Hilary while sitting next to her

"Yeah Hilary I'm not stupid. I knew you were as soon as I exited the room so I just did what I always did and came here to my training room," stated Tsuki

"So this is the room you didn't want Hiro and the others to use," stated Hilary

"Hmm yeah it hasn't been used in months though," stated Tsuki

"But your beyblade it's battered and worn it looks like you have used it recently," stated Hilary

"No I haven't used it in 6 or less months. I just haven't been bothered to fix it," stated Tsuki sadly

"I know Chief would be happy to fix it for you," stated Hilary

"What about you Hilary? You have a bitbeast hanging around your neck why don't you beyblade and become friends with her?" asked Tsuki

"To be honest if I told the guys I wanted to beyblade they would help but most likely they would want me to join their team and that would be great but you see there would be too many bladers on one team then," stated Hilary

"Hmm," replied Tsuki

"I remember crying saying I wasn't apart of the team and ran off then Kai went looking for me and said, "You don't need a bitbeast to be one of us, as far as I'm concerned you already one of us"," stated Hilary happily

"What about you join our team you can still be the Bladebreakers cheerleader but you could also be around some girls and beyblade in the battles?" suggested Tsuki

"You would? That'd be great but are you sure your team will allow it," stated Hilary

"Yes they already like you and I will train you personally so we can shock the hell out of the guys at the tournament," smiled Tsuki

"Thank you so much," stated Hilary while hugging Tsuki

"It's ok now we need to get you started you're lucky we're in this room we can get you started on basics and see what way you sway for like in attack, endurance or defence," stated Tsuki

"How are we going to do that?" asked Hilary

"Well Yaru's and my parents both helped put in a special state of the ark beyblading testing systems. It'll tell you most things about your launch up to the way your battle technique is. So that means I can find out what your style is and build you a beyblade," stated Tsuki

"Ok cool so lets get started," smiled Hilary

"Ok now you know how to launch a beyblade right?" asked Tsuki

"No," stated Hilary

Tsuki smiled and showed her how to load the beyblade and how you were suppose to launch it but she only said not demonstrated. Hilary nodded and practised launching the beyblade a couple times till she was successful

"Good you learn fast now I'll be over here testing while you launch and tell your beyblade what to do, ok?" asked Tsuki

Hilary nodded and Tsuki went to her computer which was hocked up to a lot of things. Hilary launched her beyblade and Tsuki launched a random beyblade in the dish via the computer. Hilary's beyblade was attacked and she attacked back but then switched to defence when it attacked again. She then attacked it and caused it to go out of the dish.

"Good job. Come over here while I analyse the data," stated Tsuki

"Ok," said Hilary

"Hilary what about you stay with us for the rest of the week so it'll be easier for me to train you?" asked Tsuki

"You sure you don't mind?" asked Hilary

"We have four guys living here already we don't mind one more person especially since you're on our team," stated Tsuki while looking at the screen

"Sure thanks I was kind of sick of Kenny and Daichi's company," stated Hilary

"Ok now let's see you're more a offence person then defence but you can use defence so your beyblade will have more offence power but still have some defence when you switch," stated Tsuki

"Ok," stated a confused Hilary

"Don't worry now what colour do you want your blade?" asked Tsuki

"Hmm red please," stated Hilary

"Any other colour?" asked Tsuki

"And umm gold," stated Hilary

"Ok I'll get the parts while you check on the others," stated Tsuki

"Meet here in 10 minutes because I know they're still be training then," stated Tsuki

Hilary nodded and ran off. Tsuki sighed and turned off her computer and went over to a desk with many drawers she pulled out red and gold beyblade parts then she felt her beyblade glow. Tsuki absent mindly got new and better parts for her beyblade too and went to work on Hilary's beyblade. Hilary came back 10 minutes later with two bottles of water.

"Hey I thought you might be thirsty," stated Hilary while placing the water on the table

"Thanks your beyblades almost done but I might have to do a few more adjustments before it's properly your style," stated Tsuki while screwing in different parts

"Oh it's ok I'm just happy I'm on a team and that you're helping me with making and perfecting my beyblade," stated Hilary

"Its fine," stated Tsuki

Hilary sat down and drank her water and looked around the room. She saw a small swimming pool, basketball area, beydishes, couches and even a fridge and the computer area with the desk with many drawers in front of her. 30 minutes later Hilary had her new gold beyblade with red attack ring and defence ring. Tsuki had set up the computer again and Hilary launched with her new launcher which was in a shape of a rabbit's head which was gold and had red eyes. Hilary's beyblade wobbled a bit but quickly corrected itself. Hilary's rabbit pendent glowed and shot into her beyblade. A giant rabbit with tiny dragon scale wings and a wing symbol on its paw stood proudly in the middle of the dish. Hilary made some moves with her beyblade hitting the other randomly launched beyblade and winning again.

"That was so cool and Shinn Hikari was so great," smiled Hilary

"So her name is Shinn Hikari which means true light, interesting. That's great now hand over your beyblade I only need to fix one thing then it'll be perfect for now," stated Tsuki

Hilary nodded and Tsuki started working on her beyblade 10 minutes later she was finished

"Here you go and you better tell the others your staying here or they might come looking for us," smiled Tsuki

"Ok I'll be back later and you can train me," stated Hilary while placing her beyblade and launcher in her new beyblade pouch and ran out the door happily

Tsuki shook her head in amusement and went to leave when she saw her beyblade glow on the table. She stayed sitting and started fixing her beyblade. Kai walked in silently and watched Tsuki fix her beyblade. 30 minutes later Tsuki was finished and smiled at her handy work and went to fix her launcher. She then noticed Kai sitting quietly on a couch next to the desk with his eyes shut

"You know sneaking in on people is rude," stated Tsuki while working on her launcher

"That was nice what you did for Hilary the guys will be shocked," stated Kai

"Yeah that's the plan," smiled Tsuki

"How will you train her when you refuse to beyblade yourself. You just now decided to fix your damaged beyblade and launcher," stated Kai

"Kai don't judge me on what I've not done or my ability to help someone train," stated Tsuki while tears rolled down her cheeks

Kai sat there shocked at what he saw. Tsuki was actually crying and not running away. 5 minutes later Tsuki finished her launcher and placed her beyblade and launcher in her beyblade pouch. Tsuki cleaned up her mess and threw out the useless parts.

"Kai, why did you come down here? To tell me to stop running and face my fears or is it that if I keep refusing to beyblade then I should quit the team. If so then I've already asked myself that and I'm still trying to work something out," stated Tsuki

"No neither one of those," stated Kai

"Then what?" asked Tsuki

"To check up on you, you always disappeared before you got a chance to beyblade. I want to know why," stated Kai

"Have you ever heard of minding your own business," stated Tsuki

"Yes now come on it might help," stated Kai

"You're being nice now I'm sure the world has come to an end," stated Tsuki while walking past Kai

Kai grabbed her hand and made her sit next to him. Tsuki saw anger but also concern in his face. Tsuki leant against him and hummed. Kai sighed and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Promise me you will tell me tomorrow or the next day," stated Kai softly

"I promise Kai you earned it by now," stated Tsuki

"Thank you," stated Kai

"If I fall asleep I'm blaming you and if so tell Hilary to talk to Yaru about it. Here's a letter to give to Yaru just in case," smiled Tsuki up to Kai

Kai smirked and took the letter

"What do you always hum?" asked Kai

"Aeris theme it's from a game and yes I know I'm a nut especially since that's the saddest sound on the game but it helps relax me," stated Tsuki

"Hmm," replied Kai

"One day I'll play it on the ocarina for you," said Tsuki tiredly

Kai smiled down at Tsuki who was snuggled up next to him sleeping soundly

'And to think she kind of knew that she was going to sleep but I guess she didn't expect on me,' thought Kai

'Well mister curiosity she's going to tell you soon,' stated Dranzer

'I have a feeling I won't get much but enough to help her,' stated Kai

'That'd be good enough. Sangue is worried about her,' stated Dranzer

'Why is she worried about Tsuki?' asked Kai

'She hasn't really been herself after the incident and she doesn't go shotting at the shotting range or do basketball as often as she use to,' stated Dranzer

'People change,' stated Kai

'Not as much as she has,' stated Dranzer

'Did Sangue tell you what happened?' asked Kai

'Yes and I'm not aloud to tell all I can say is the poor girl suffered worse then you with Boris,' stated Dranzer

Kai growled which made Tsuki more a bit. Tsuki then snuggled closer to him and went back to sleeping soundly. Kai sighed and gently put a strand of hair behind her ear. Kai sat there and pondered what Boris had to do with Tsuki and what would make her not beyblade. 30 minutes later Hilary came in and saw Tsuki sleeping on Kai who had his arm protectively on her shoulder.

"Hmm Kai you seem comfy," teased Hilary

"Here go find Yaru," stated Kai

Hilary smiled and took the letter while walking out. Kai sighed and looked down at Tsuki

"Tsuki what happened to you to make you this way?" asked Ka quietly

Kai gently moved and picked Tsuki up and carried her to her room. He turned off the lights in the room and shut the door securely. Kai walked past Yaru who looked worriedly at Tsuki but quickly went back to talking to an excited Hilary. Kai got to her room and placed her down under the sheets and walked out.

"So Yaru what does it say?" asked Hilary

"Hmm that she still tired and that I will have to train you for the mean time so lets go and do so," stated Yaru

"Hmm interesting everyone on our team has a winged symbol and wings," muttered Yaru


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own beyblades or anything to do with it but i do however own my own character

Special thanks to xXxLuna-the-ChosenxXx for reviewing

Ok so umm yeah somethings get cleared up and sorry it's really crappy reason so umm read and enjoy

* * *

Two days later Tsuki, Yaru and Hilary were in Tsuki's training room. Hilary was battling Yaru and holding up quite well till Yaru used her special attack and knocked Hilary's blade out. Tsuki smiled as Hilary sighed in frustration

"You did well and you have improved over a short period of time you'll be able to beat most people soon," smiled Tsuki

"But I didn't beat Yaru," stated Hilary

"Yeah Yaru's still undefeated Suki and Nozomi have lost to her so many times as well," stated Tsuki

"And I've tied too many times with Tsuki," stated Yaru

"Oh could I see you two beyblade?" asked Hilary

"No not right now you need to relax and so do I. Let go get some drinks and watch a bit of television," stated Yaru

"Ok…sounds good," stated Hilary

"I'll stay here and pack up," stated Tsuki

Yaru and Hilary nodded and walked out. Kai walked in a few minutes later. Tsuki looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You're promise," stated Kai

"Trust you not to forget," stated Tsuki

"Hmm," replied Kai

Tsuki sat down on the couch and drank some juice. Kai sat next to her and stared at her. Tsuki shifted uncomfortably.

"Ok Kai I'll tell you but could you answer these questions first. Why do you beyblade and what happened when you were in the abbey?" asked Tsuki

Kai brought Tsuki over to him so she was resting her head on his shoulder and his arm securely on her shoulders

"Well when I was little a lot of things happened and my grandfather if you could call him that shipped me to the abbey to train in his new scheme to dominate the world through beyblading. That's how I got these tattoos. I use to wear face paint on my face because of two people in my life but they both disappeared soon after that and so instead of me having a choice in painting in on each and everyday Boris ordered they just tattoo it onto my face. It was painful especially since I was a little kid at the time. I soon escape that crappy place and grew up in Japan. I then despised beyblades because of that reason but also another. I made a gang out to collect and destroy beyblades using beyblades. Yes I know it was stupid but then again I'm a hard headed person. Tyson showed me what I really needed to know even if I still don't like him," stated Kai

"I beyblade because I like to, now. It helps me connect with Dranzer and to express myself too. I feel my spirit and soul connected to my blade and I feel free. Beyblading for me is now a hobby and more for fun not just power and a real challenging sport," stated Kai

Tsuki contemplated what he said and what he said made sense to her in a way.

"Well 6 months ago an accident or more mishap happened and everything changed too quickly. I was put in the abbey and wasn't found till I escaped a month later. When I was in hospital I felt like the world betrayed me and turned its back to me. I refused to beyblade from fear of it happening again and fear of losing Sangue again," stated Tsuki while crying

Kai held her close and let her cry on him. Tsuki soon stopped and looked at him tiredly

"Kai could you beyblade me now I think I need to do it now for the first steps to getting over this," stated Tsuki

Kai nodded and wondered why she wanted to now out of all these months and against him.

"Kai if your wondering because you told me something I didn't ask anyone and you told me the answer which I had long forgotten," stated Tsuki

Kai nodded and got in position. Tsuki grabbed out her gun launcher and her beyblade. They launched and started circling each other. Tsuki looked nervous and Kai saw this

"Trust in your blade and try to forget your fears," stated Kai

Tsuki looked at him and nodded. She closed her eyes for a minute and opened them with determination

"Kai Hiwatari you better not go easy on me just because I have a fears and haven't bladed for a long time," stated Tsuki

"Don't worry I won't," stated Kai

"Sangue attack," yelled Tsuki

"Dranzer dodge and use flame pillar," stated Kai

Kai's blade got hit by Tsuki's blade but Dranzer used the time to create a flame pillar. Tsuki gulped but looked determined

"Isn't the heat effecting you?" asked Kai

"Nope Australia is known for its heat and other things," stated Tsuki

Kai smirked.

"Dranzer release it and fire it at her blade," shouted Kai

"Sangue water barrier," yelled Tsuki

Kai's fire pillar was released and sent to go to Tsuki's blade but at the last minute a water barrier came up and steam flooded the beydish. It cleared to show the dish had melted around Tsuki's beyblade but her blade was still spinning strong.

"Sangue lets finish this quickly. Water spear," stated Tsuki

"Dranzer Fire arrow," yelled Kai

Tsuki's and Kai's blade hit head on causing steam to once again fill the dish. When it cleared this time both their blades weren't spinning. Tsuki sighed and slumped to the floor. Kai grabbed both their blades and walked over to her.

"You did well," stated Kai

"Thanks but I still need to practice and not hesitate as much as I did," stated Tsuki

"You did well and you actually found your strength to battle again with your beyblade," stated Kai kindly

"Kai why are you being so nice your past is so full of pain I know you held back a lot of information. Why do you care about me and if I beyblade or not?" asked Tsuki while taking her blade from Kai

"I understand you more then you think and you have both my respect and friendship which few people have," stated Kai

"Thanks Kai," smiled Tsuki while kissing him on the cheek

Kai said nothing and sat beside her. Tsuki rested her head on his lap and hummed. Kai listened and smiled

"Tsuki come as my date for the beyblade dance," stated Kai

"But that means wearing another dress," sighed Tsuki

"Hmm so what you looked beautiful in your formal one," stated Kai

"Umm thanks and sure," stated Tsuki

Kai smiled down at Tsuki who was looking tired

"You better not fall asleep on me again," stated Kai

"Aww wreak my evil little plan," smiled Tsuki

"I know you spend some time with Suki but did you have to pick up her annoying and limited treats?" asked Kai

"Thanks Kai I think I'll rather talk to a brick wall now," stated Tsuki while getting up and leaving

Kai sighed and shook his head. He walked out to see Tsuki looking shocked at Tala

"You asked Hebe to the beyblade dance? Why? I thought you would have better taste then that even if you're a player," stated Tsuki

"Well because I knew you would most likely go with Kai because he said he was going to ask you and you did reject me twice already," stated Tala

"Ok so because I'm going to the dance with Kai you decide to ask my worse and most hated enemy to go to the dance. Good on you," stated Tsuki

"What, she is well that's news to me," stated Tala

"Aha my arse it is Tala," stated Tsuki

"What's the commotion about out here?" asked Yaru

"Nothing important anymore," stated Tsuki while walking off

Tala stood there dumbfounded and shrugged it off. Kai was even curious on why she seemed to care about who Tala brought. Yaru walked away to do the smart thing and actually asked what's going on. Yaru saw Tsuki on her bed cleaning her gun. Yaru looked surprised but quickly hid it

"So I haven't seen you with your guns in a long time," stated Yaru

"Hmm Kai helped me get past a few things," stated Tsuki

"So are you going to beyblade now too?" asked Yaru

"Kai once again helped me and I battled him earlier," stated Tsuki

"Ok memo to self have Kai near you to help with your problems," stated Yaru while smiling knowingly

"Hmm he told me a bit of his past and told me what I needed to hear that I've long forgotten," stated Tsuki

"Do you two have a thing going or something?" asked Yaru

"What no," blushed Tsuki

"Aha well when you want to admit it tell me," teased Yaru

"Nothings happening," growled Tsuki

"Ok, ok I believe you," smiled Yaru

"So how are you and Brooklyn going?" asked Tsuki

"I don't know we haven't really done anything but hang out," stated Yaru

"Hmm well that's better than nothing," stated Tsuki

"So what was that thing with you and Tala?" asked Yaru

"Oh I just got frustrated that he was going with Hebe to the dance. He can do much better," sighed Tsuki

"Are you sure you don't have a thing for him?" asked Yaru

"Yeah I'm sure I have no feelings towards Tala in that way," stated Tsuki

"Ok then but why do you care so much about him taking another person to the dance?" asked Yaru

"It's not that I just think he should stop his player habits and actually find a girl that likes him and he likes in return. Not just because he can go out with her because he can sleep with her and boast about doing so," stated Tsuki

"Wow he's more like a family member to you then anything else," stated Yaru

"Huh?" asked Tsuki

"You treating him more as your little brother which he isn't that and his a year older then you but that's good that you know your feelings towards him," stated Yaru

"Hmm well now at least you know I have only a sisterly interest in him," stated Tsuki with a smile

Just at that moment Hilary came in and tackle hugged Tsuki. Who fell off the bed because she was on the side. Tsuki groaned and glared at a hyper Hilary.

"Guess what?" asked Hilary excitedly

"What?" asked Tsuki in a non excited tone

"Tyson asked me to the dance," squealed Hilary

"That's great Hilary," stated Yaru

"Yeah it is can you get off me now," stated Tsuki

Hilary nodded and got up. Tsuki got up and smoothed down her clothes. Yaru was laughing at Hilary going crazy in Tsuki's room

"Hilary stop terrorizing Freedom and Yuki," stated Tsuki

Just then they flew off out her door and somewhere else in the house. Shadow on the other hand ran up to Tsuki and jumped into her arms. Hilary then turned and smiled happily at them. Yaru and Tsuki exchanged worried looks and smiled nervously.

"I can't believe this he finally did something nice," sighed Hilary while sitting next to Yaru

"Aww he finally asked you out," smiled Yaru

"Yeah I'm so happy and excited I don't know what I'll wear," stated Hilary

"We'll help you look and anyway does it have to be a dress?" asked Tsuki

"Yes," stated Kai

"Umm hey Kai I see you found Yuki and Freedom," smiled Tsuki

"I believe they belong to you and yes you have to wear a dress," stated Kai

"Never," stated Tsuki stubbornly

Kai narrowed his eyes at Tsuki who glared just as fiercely at him. Hilary and Yaru sat quietly watching the silent battle between them

"Could you take your birds off me now?" asked well ordered Kai

"Oh sure," stated Tsuki while taking Freedom and Yuki off Kai and put them on there perch.

"I'm just surprised they found the other birdbrain in the house," stated Tsuki

Kai growled and Tsuki just glared at him. Kai walked up to her and glared down at her

"Is that suppose to be intimidating Kai because it's not," stated Tsuki

"Yaru, Hilary leave," ordered Kai

"Umm…

"Now," growled Kai

Yaru and Hilary nodded and left the room with the door shutting behind them

'Damn no why to get out now,' thought Tsuki

"What is your problem?" asked Tsuki

Kai narrowed his eyes and turned his back on her


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own beyblades or anything to do with it but i do however own my own character 

Special thanks to xXxLuna-the-ChosenxXx for reviewing

* * *

"Don't ever insult me Tsuki. I can take it from some people but not from you," stated Kai

Tsuki saw Kai's usual straight posture slump. Tsuki walked around Kai so she was in front of him. His blue bangs were covering his eyes. Tsuki sighed and regretted getting mad at him.

"Kai I'm sorry but I don't understand why I have such a big affect while others don't," stated Tsuki

Kai lifted his head and Tsuki saw sadness in his eyes. Tsuki took his hand and lead him over to her bed. She sat down and brought Kai next to her. Kai for once did something unexpected he laid down and placed his head on Tsuki's lap. Tsuki absent mindly stated running her hand through his hair

"You have always had this affect on me Tsuki you just don't remember it," whispered Kai

Tsuki heard it and wondered what he meant. Kai sighed and looked up at Tsuki who was looking confused. He smiled and rose his hand up to her face

"Tsuki don't worry about it right now ok I want you to battle against me till you gain enough confidence to battle openly again," stated Kai

"Thanks Kai and I don't know why but you make me want to beyblade again for the fun and freedom of it," smiled Tsuki weakly

Kai's eyes softened and Tsuki smiled down at him.

"Umm I better go to my room now," stated Kai while quickly getting up and walking out leaving a very confused Tsuki

The day of the tournament soon came and everyone was pumped and nervous. Tsuki was watching Suki, Nozomi and Hilary yelling triumphantly and running around like crazy.

"It looks like they're on a high, a very big one," sighed Tsuki

"Yeah I know so what's happening with the battling today?" asked Yaru

"Well since this tournament is for bladers who have bitbeast and are champions of their countries it's going to be one of the toughest tournaments we've been in," stated Tsuki

"Yeah but we can sure as hell put up a fight," smiled Yaru

"Yeah since I checked there is about 10 teams we have to battle our way up. There will be five battles going at once in different parts of the stadium and yes it's that big. Then there will be two matches on the second course of the battle while the winner in group 5 or 6 will automatically skip forward. Then whoever has the greatest amounts of wins goes straight to the finals while the other two have to battle to see who goes to the finals," stated Tsuki

"What block are we in?" asked Yaru

"5," smiled Tsuki

"Oh so we only have to win twice," smiled Suki happily

"So the first round is going to be Nozomi, Suki and Hilary. The second will be Nozomi, Hilary and Yaru," stated Tsuki

"How do you know we'll get up to the second round?" asked Hilary

"Trust us we haven't been beaten and we're not going to begin in this tournament," stated Suki proudly

"Wow not over confident there," teased Enrique while coming up with Oliver only

"So what block are you guys in?" asked Nozomi

"Block 3 against the Saint Sheilds," sighed Oliver

"The Bladebreakers are in 1, The BEGA 5 are in 10 and the new and improved Demolition Boys are in group 7," stated Enrique

"Ok so Wolf do you know who we're against?" asked Yaru

"Hmm I think it was the Dark bladers," stated Tsuki

"Argh those guys are the worse," growled Enrique

"Don't worry they won't go to the semi's not if we have anything to do with it," smiled Suki

"Bladers go to your assign block rooms and wait till further instructed," stated the announcer

Everyone hugged goodbye and walked to their room. Tsuki saw Kai acting funny but then quickly disappearing. Tsuki sighed and walked into her assigned room with the others. When they got there they saw it was quite spacious and didn't look expensive.

"Man these rooms are better then the others I visited," stated Hilary while sitting down on a sofa

"Well Australia prides itself on keeping everything laid back and relaxing," stated Tsuki while flopping onto the couch next to Hilary's one

"Yeah we can be so lazy but it has to be in comfort," smiled Nozomi

"Yeah we are lazy," smiled Suki

Soon Suki and Nozomi were singing very off key just for the hell of it and it was driving Yaru and Tsuki nuts

"You know silence is golden and duct tape is silver," stated Yaru to Nozomi and Suki

"True? Why's that?" asked Nozomi

"Hey look I got some duct tape," smiled Tsuki evilly while pulling out some duct tape

Nozomi and Suki laughed nervously and looked at the duct tape with fear

"Hmm I can imagine the duct tape over their mouths right now," smiled Yaru evilly

"We'll be good and behave," stated Nozomi while sitting down and smiling innocently

"Will block 5 and 6 come to their battle arena," stated the announcer

Nozomi and Suki ran out of the door as fast as they could while Hilary walked after them laughing

"Aww I was hoping to finally have a chance to duct tape their mouths," sighed Tsuki

"I'm sure you'll get another chance," smiled Yaru

"Yeah you're right," stated Tsuki while walking out with Yaru

They walked out to see the guys in the crowd watching them

"Hehe that's not odd at all," sighed Tsuki

Yaru smiled at her blushing friend and noticed Hiro was there waiting for them

"Well you came to tell us what to do after all," smiled Tsuki

"Yeah I couldn't let my girls down," teased Hiro

"Aha," replied Tsuki

"So anyway who's battling in this match?" asked Hiro

"Nozomi, Suki and Hilary," stated Tsuki

"Hilary can beyblade?" asked a shocked Hiro

"Yep," smiled everyone

"Ok well I'll be with the guys while you battle," stated Hiro

"Thanks coach," stated Tsuki sarcastically

Hiro simply smiled and walked away. Tsuki and Yaru sat on the bench and hummed

"So do you plan on battling today at all because you are put down as the second sub not even first," stated Yaru

"Don't worry," smiled Tsuki

Yaru simply shrugged and watched Nozomi step up to the dish and grimace at the mummy guy.

"You got to be kidding me his scarer then Wolfy if you wake her up in the morning," stated Nozomi

"Nozomi watch it and worry more about his mummy bitbeast," stated Tsuki

Nozomi nodded and the guy leered down at Nozomi like she was easy prey. (Ok I'm lazy so I'll skip the battles till later.) Nozomi won against the guy now known as Cenotaph. Suki was up next against Lupinex the werewolf guy much to Tsuki's frustration and drawled with him because she was told not to use her bitbeast quite yet. Hilary was up against Sanguinex the vampire guy. Hilary shot out a blinding light when his vampire bitbeast came close to her blade which resulted them both being blinded and knocked out by Hilary's blade.

"The winners and semi finalist are the defending Australian Champions The Sacred Bond," yelled the announcer

The girls congratulated Hilary on her first tournament battle and win. They went back to their room and had to wait they couldn't watch any other battles. Fast forward to a couple hours later when the semi finals came along. Nozomi and Suki were both bonded by rope and ducted taped much to their annoyance and the others happiness

"Well we warned them," smiled Yaru while taking out her launcher which was a sword with a blood red handle and a black wing mark on its handle.

"Hehe I got to use the duct tape," smiled Tsuki happily

"Hey I wonder who won out of Tala's or Brooklyn's team," stated Yaru

"Same with Tyson's and Enrique's," stated Hilary

"Will block 2 of the semi finalist come out and battle block 3," stated the announcer

"I guess that means we have to untie those two," stated Hilary

"Yeah unfortunately they can't battle like that," stated Tsuki

Yaru pulled out two daggers from her weapons pouch (hehe Yaru has also got a weapons pouch which contain two of her favourite daggers. Tsuki has one too which holds her favourite gun but luckily no one knows those two carry them.) Yaru gave one to Tsuki and they both smiled evilly. Suki and Nozomi looked scared and closed their eyes. They waited to be hurt but it never came. They then felt the duct tape removed from their mouths.

"Ow that hurt," whined both Suki and Nozomi

"Move it maggots or you'll get worse," stated Tsuki

Nozomi and Suki again ran out of the room full speed. Hilary ran after them since she was kind of scared that Yaru and Tsuki had daggers in their hands. Tsuki handed the dagger back to Yaru who put their covers on and back in her pouch. They walked out to see the Demolition boys were their opponent. Tsuki sighed and sat next Suki on the bench. Tsuki felt a hand on her shoulder which made her jump and she saw it was Hiro. Tsuki glared at him who was laughing on the ground.

"Hiro," growled Tsuki

"Sorry I forgot how jumpy you get," laughed Hiro

"Hey look Nozomi against that blonde dude who is like twice her size," stated Suki

"I think his name is Spencer don't worry so much his not that scary and he's a big softy looking for praise in his actions," stated Hiro

"Hmm everyone wants something praised in their life," stated Tsuki while noticing he had a 6 tattooed into his arm.

"He was brought up by Boris wasn't he Hiro?" asked Tsuki

"Yeah how did you know?" asked Hiro with shock

Tsuki scanned the rest of them they all had tattoos on their arms well except Tala she hadn't seen his tattoo yet.

"They all were under Boris' influence," stated Tsuki

"Yes but they are not like him," stated Hiro

"I know they're not," stated Tsuki while standing up

"How?" asked Suki

"They're alive and away from him enjoying life not wrecking it," stated Tsuki

Tsuki jumped on Hiro's back and rested her head in his shoulder

"Hey you actually lighter then I remember," stated Hiro while adjusting her weight so it was comfortable for them both

"Thanks I think…hey look Nozomi and him tied," stated Tsuki

"I hope Hilary can beat that guy Bryan his kind of sinister," stated Hiro

"Don't worry and don't make her worry she is good and needs confidence not this I put you down crap," stated Suki

"I believe Suki has been hanging around you too much," stated Hiro

"Hmm it was bound to happen," stated Tsuki

Hiro sighed and shock his head. He watched Hilary and saw she was better then she was given credit for. Hilary soon won the battle and smiled triumphantly. Bryan was about to comment when he was cut off by Tala.

" Bryan leave her alone," stated Tala

"But…

"That was an order not a request," stated Tala

"Fine," said Bryan while sitting next to Spencer

Yaru looked at Tsuki who was resting her head contently on Hiro's shoulder and smiled

"Whoop Tally's arse Vampy," stated Tsuki

"Will do," smiled Yaru while meeting Tala at the dish

Yaru and Tala launched and Tala made a blizzard surround the blades and dish. Yaru simply smiled and disappeared in the snow using Tala's own trick against him. Tala's blade found Yaru's quickly but Yaru was simply dodging his attacks and playing with him. Yaru then ordered Yami to finish it with Lightning strike. Tala's blade landed by his feet leaving a very shocked Tala at the dish.

"Yay we're onto the finals cheered Suki and Nozomi while doing the happy dance

"You did well," chanted Hiro, Hilary and Tsuki

"Thanks," smiled Yaru

"We will take an 2 hour break so you can visit the fete outside the building," stated the announcer

"Well I guess I'll be leaving you guys to have fun," stated Hiro

"You're coming with us," stated Tsuki

"Why do I have to?" asked Hiro

"Because you're comfy and you'll carry me till we get sick of you," stated Tsuki innocently

"This is payback isn't it?" asked Hiro

"Oh yeah," smiled Tsuki

Hiro sighed and went with Yaru, Suki, Nozomi, Hilary and Tsuki who was still on his back much to his annoyance.

"Man revenge is sweet at times," sighed Tsuki happily

"Especially if you're being carried and not walking down a flight of stairs," stated Nozomi

"You know its easier going down and would you rather be mobbed in the elevators trying to go down to the fete?" asked Tsuki

"Yeah she has a point. I just feel sorry for Hiro having to carry her," stated Suki

Tsuki glared at her and Suki looked innocent. Yaru and Hiro sighed while Nozomi looked completely clueless on what was happening. They soon reached the first floor and saw loads of the beybladers getting mob

"Ok here's the plan I stay with Hiro and Yaru, you two go off to do whatever so they don't mob us all," stated Tsuki

"Ok meet back here in a hour and 30 minutes," stated Suki while pulling Nozomi to one of the many exits

"Ok when will you be done with your revenge?" asked Hiro

"What am I getting too heavy for you?" asked Tsuki

"No it's just weird seeing a grown up girl on a guys back. For no apparent reason," stated Hiro

"Aww he's embarrassed," stated Tsuki

Yaru smiled at the two they did mock each other so much but yet they were great friends.

"Come on before they notice the commotion and see us," stated Yaru

Hiro and Tsuki nodded and headed out the door away from the poor, poor helpless bladers who were stupid enough to take the elevators. Hiro and Yaru walked around the fete till they came to the games

"Thanks Hiro we better let you go before you complain," stated Tsuki while jumping off his back

"Thanks and it was fun I got free food and drinks," smiled Hiro

Tsuki chased after him and ran into someone. She looked up to see Tala and Kai. Hiro was next to her laughing his butt off. Tsuki glared at him and quickly got up

"Hiro," growled Tsuki while lunging at him

Hiro wasn't expecting this and ended up on the ground. Hiro hugged Tsuki so she wouldn't punch him. Tsuki growled and did the only thing she knew that would work and he wasn't expecting. Tsuki kissed him on the cheek and Hiro let her go and blushed. Tsuki got up and ran away leaving a blushing Hiro with two pissed Russians.

"Hehe um hey guys," stated Hiro regaining his composer

"Hiro," stated Tala icily

"What the hell was that?" asked Kai

"Old friendship thing one of us always has to leave the person in a different mood when the other leaves and so far she's winning," stated Hiro

"That's the stupidest thing to do," stated Tala

"Yeah it can be but us two like the challenge of it and its fun. Well see you boys later," stated Hiro while walking off

"Those two have a weird friendship," stated Tala

"Hmm," replied Kai

"Come let's find her and see what's she up to now," stated Tala

"Whatever," stated Kai while walking in the direction Tsuki ran towards

They soon found Tsuki and Yaru at a shooting range thing. Tsuki had successively won a prize with was a black fox with wings. She gave it to Yaru and Yaru won a black wolf with wings from the archery stall and gave it to Tsuki

"Cool thanks," stated Tsuki while hugging Yaru

"Same," stated Yaru while hugging her back

Tsuki and Yaru went to the basketball one next.

"Hey Tsuki try this one it has some great prizes," stated Yaru

"Which one do you want?" asked Tsuki

"Well since you ask that funny looking one there it reminds me of Brooklyn's bitbeast," stated Yaru

"Hmm why don't you ask him yourself his right behind you," laughed Tsuki

"How bout Demon you get that for her and I get her the one that looks like Drigger," stated Tsuki

"Sure," stated Brooklyn

Tsuki and Brooklyn went over to the stall and Tsuki got all in and so did Brooklyn. They handed Yaru her stuff toys

"Thanks guys," stated Yaru

"It's ok. We have to start going back now," stated Tsuki

"Hey wait don't you want any of the prizes," stated Yaru

"Yeah but its ok," stated Tsuki

"Which one though," stated Yaru

"Hmm umm the phoenix one and the wolf one they remind me of Wolborg and Dranzer," stated Tsuki

"Hmm we'll get it if it's still on after the finals," stated Yaru

"Yeah maybe come on," stated Tsuki while walking off

"Thanks," stated Yaru while kissing Brooklyn on the cheek and walking off.

Brooklyn blushed and noticed Kai and Tala walk up to the basketball booth. Brooklyn watched them shoot for a second and walked off. Tsuki and Yaru walked over to Nozomi, Hilary and Suki who were waiting.

"Come on guys before it gets busy again," stated Tsuki

They walked up to the new part of the beyblade stadium and saw some of the other teams in their special box seats. Hiro walked over them and smiled happily

"Hey girls this will be weird for me but you will be battling the Bladebreakers," stated Hiro

"Ok weird," stated Yaru

"Hmm they are the defending world champions," stated Hilary

"Ok what's the order?" asked Tsuki

"Well it's a four on four battle," stated Hiro

"Ok well Suki first, Nozomi second, Hilary third and Yaru last I'll be a sub," stated Tsuki

"Ok it's settled let's get ready," stated Hiro

The guys soon came and saw the girls there waiting patiently. They walked over to their side and sat down.

"Ok Tyson's first, Ray next, Daichi third and Max last and I'll be the sub," stated Kai

"Ok oh yeah I'm first," cheered Tyson

"Just go battle," stated Kai

"You know Kai you need to have some fun more often," stated Tyson

"You know what's fun to me is for you to shut your mouth and battle," stated Kai

Tyson glared at Kai and walked to the dish. Tyson and Suki smirked at each other and launched.

"I'm not going to mess around today," stated Tyson

"Same here," stated Suki

(Ok I'm lazy and bored I'll only write brief battle scenes.) Segredo rose out of her blade and so did Dragoon. They battled each other but Dragoon was the more dominate since Suki got distracted by a guy in the crowd and lost. Nozomi and Ray stepped up and launched. They summoned out Drigger and Kaze. Kaze loomed over Drigger and snarled. Drigger put up a good fight but was no match to Nozomi because Kaze was more powerful. Hilary and Daichi walked over to the dish and wasted no time calling out their bitbeasts. Hilary got nervous and forgot what she was doing for a few minutes which caused her to be knocked out by him. Yaru and Max headed to the dish and shared a brief handshake and began their fight. Yaru toyed with Max till he called out Drazel. Yaru called out Yami and used lightning shower and knocked Max's blade out of the dish.

"Ok now the subs will battle against each other for the deciding match," stated the announcer

"Crap," muttered Tsuki

Tsuki walked over the dish to see Kai standing there cockily. 


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Beyblades or anything to do with is. I do however own my own characters

* * *

Tsuki walked over the dish to see Kai standing there cockily. Tsuki and Kai launched and summoned out Sangue and Dranzer.

"Kai you're going down," stated Tsuki

"You haven't beaten me yet," stated Kai

"Hmm you haven't seen my special move. Sangue Waterfall and blood confusion," yelled Tsuki

"Dranzer Fire daggers and fire spiral," yelled Kai

Sangue was surrounded by water and waited for Dranzer who fired fire feathers and was surrounded by fire and flew at Sangue. Dranzer flew into the waterfall created by Sangue and Sangue pounced on Dranzer who was drenched and bite Dranzer causing it to become confused. Dranzer looked around but could only see the most important people bleeding and cried out in sorrow. Dranzer returned to Kai's blade and flew out of the dish.

"The winners are The Scared Bonds," yelled the announcer

Tsuki walked back sighing nervously. Tsuki then got tackled hugged by the girls.

"I…need…air," choked Tsuki

Everyone got off her and Yaru helped her up

'Well done little one. I'm proud you listened to Kai and are finally beyblading again,' stated Sangue

'Thanks Sangue and for not leaving me,' stated Tsuki

'I would never leave you even if you turned evil,' stated Sangue

'Always there for me,' smiled Tsuki

'You bet,' smiled Sangue

"So ladies it's great to see you again," stated an old man

"MR DICKERSON," stated Tsuki while hugging him

"Hello Tsuki you're energetic like old times," laughed Mr Dickerson while hugging her back

"Hey Mr D," stated Suki, Hilary and Nozomi in unison

"Hey Mr Dickerson," stated Yaru

"Hello Yaru, Nozomi, Suki and Hilary," stated Mr Dickerson

"Well I'm proud of you girls and you being the first team in a long time to defeat the Bladebreakers," stated Mr Dickerson

"Thanks Mr D," chorused the girls

"Well ladies I have to go and I'll see you later tonight at the party," stated Mr Dickerson

Mr Dickerson left the girls to be hugged by the guys. Tala walked up to Tsuki and gave her the stuff toy that looked like Wolborg. Tsuki blushed and smiled happily

"Thank you so much Tala," stated Tsuki while hugging him

Tala blushed and hugged her back

"How did you know I wanted this?" asked Tsuki curiously

"Overheard you say to Yaru and thought I might get it for you," stated Tala

"Umm ok well thank you so much Tala," smiled Tsuki while kissing his cheek

Tala blushed darker and Tsuki walked over to her bag. She saw a little Phoenix toy and saw it was sitting on a wrapped box. Tsuki picked it up and saw a card

Card

Dear Tsuki,

Well done with your win.

I hope you enjoy these and it might remind you there were good times and still are to come.

ANON

End of Card

Tsuki looked confused and opened the box. There were phoenix earrings and a phoenix locket in it. Tsuki saw there was a photo of a young boy in it and a young girl. Tsuki wondered why it was in there but smiled.

"You want a hand in putting them on?" asked Kai

Tsuki jumped and looked at Kai. He smirked and walked over to her and took the locket out of her hands and placed it on her neck. Tsuki smiled and turned to see something in Kai's eyes.

"Thank you Kai," stated Tsuki

"Wear the earrings later tonight," stated Kai

"Ok I will," smiled Tsuki while placing them in her bag with the two toys.

Tsuki kissed Kai's cheek and walked away leaving a very shocked and blushing Kai. Later that night Tsuki was pouting.

"I don't want to wear that dress why did the BBA pick the dresses," whined Tsuki while glaring at the dress on her bed

"I don't know but it could be worse," stated Yaru

"You're not complaining because your dress isn't so clingy or the back so exposed," groaned Tsuki while sitting on her bed

Tsuki looked at the Yaru who was wearing her dress which was black on top with black lace and a black lace over a blood red material on the bottom. Tsuki looked at her dress which was a dark blue dress that was basically backless except for the strap in the middle connected to the sides of the dress.

"What about I stay home and say I'm sick?" asked Tsuki

"No you are my date and said you would come," stated Kai from the doorway

"Argh I had to agree but you don't have to wear that," stated Tsuki

"No but you better get ready or I'll help you," stated Kai

"Aha right," stated Tsuki sarcastically

Yaru gulped and walked out of the deadly death glares of both teens and went to find Brooklyn. Kai walked over to Tsuki who was glaring dangerously at him. Kai glared just as dangerously

"You will wear it," stated Kai

"I'm not a dog Kai. I don't take orders," growled Tsuki

"I never said you were and do it as a favour Tsuki," stated Kai

"No," stated Tsuki

Kai grabbed her wrist and dragged her over to her bathroom. Tsuki did the only thing she could and jumped onto his back. Kai fell to the ground face first and grunted. Tsuki quickly got off Kai and ran for the door. Kai quickly grabbed Tsuki and turned her around. Tsuki knocked Kai to the ground only to be brought down with him. Kai rolled on top of her and sat on her stomach. Kai pinned her arms so she couldn't slap him.

"Tsuki what's wrong with you? I'm not Boris or one of his thugs. Please just wear the dress and have fun," stated Kai

Tsuki stopped struggling and sighed. Kai let go of Tsuki's arm and hugged her. Niles walked in and saw Tsuki on the floor under Kai.

"Ahem," coughed Niles

Tsuki pushed Kai off and saw Niles. Tsuki blushed the brightest shade of red. Kai got up and helped Tsuki up

"I'll go get ready," said Tsuki while running into the bathroom

"Ok anyway I came in to say Nozomi and the others have arrived," stated Niles while walking out

Kai sighed and sat on Tsuki's bed. 10 minutes later Tsuki came out in only a towel. Tsuki didn't notice Kai and walked right up to her bed and grabbed her dress. She noticed Kai and she had a look of sorrow in her eyes. Tsuki walked back to the bathroom and Kai sat there confused. Tsuki came out a couple minutes later wearing the dress. Kai could see all her curves and her hair was down with product in her hair. Kai was shocked to see her actually wearing the dress and the way it hugged her perfectly. Tsuki put the phoenix earrings in with her wolf studs. She placed her wolf charm bracelet on her left and her watch on the other. She had a blue ribbon on her neck and a wolf pendant on it acting like a chocker. She still had the phoenix locket on.

"Kai you better get ready," stated Tsuki

"Yeah," replied Kai while walking out

Tsuki fell on her bed and sighed.

'Why did I feel like that when he mentioned that? I just didn't want to go tonight. He has to say all the right things to make me think,' thought Tsuki

'Why don't you want to go?' asked Sangue

'The letter this afternoon Niles so happily misplaced till now,' sighed Tsuki

Flashback

Tsuki and Yaru walked in the house and saw Niles waiting their nervously

"Umm ladies I have something for you that you received from your parents," stated Niles while holding out the letter

Tsuki looked wearily at him and saw he looked sad. Tsuki went to the lounge room and sat down opening the letter.

_Letter _

_Dear Tsuki and Yaru, _

_I hope you and the guys have got on well. Well we have to tell you this now. You will be part of a year exchange program and stayed at the Hiwatari and Kingston residence. We know this is horribly rude to tell you in a letter but we're on our vacation and we just organised it. We know you two will be going into the BBA organisation so you can get more experience over in Japan for the year and Mr Dickerson will be training you. Tsuki you will go into construction and Yaru will go into technology. We'll visit you in Japan when we can. Well after the tournament you will leave with the other boys back to Japan. _

_We have to go now _

_Love your mothers and fathers _

_End of Letter _

Yaru looked shocked and Tsuki looked like she was going to kill someone. Tsuki stormed off leaving Yaru looking at her worriedly.

"How can they do this to us?" asked Yaru

"They think its best and they said you can go into animals but you also have to go through the BBA training," stated Niles

"This is so crap," sighed Yaru

"Damn straight," growled Tsuki while coming back in

"Well I guess you found out," stated Brooklyn

"You knew?" asked Tsuki

"Yeah," stated Tala

"Great everyone but us knew," growled Tsuki while storming off

End of Flashback,

'Wow that's was kind of harsh' stated Sangue

'Really what gave you the hint?' asked Tsuki sarcastically

'Tsuki don't get angry at me you just feel betrayed right now. Try to have fun other then worrying,' stated Sangue

'Fine I'll try,' sighed Tsuki

'Thank you now I'll go take a nap since I battled and counselled you enough for one night,' stated Sangue

Tsuki closed her eyes and smiled

"Ahem," coughed Kai

Tsuki opened her eyes and sat up. She saw Kai standing there in a tuxedo and dark blue tie on.

"You look alright," teased Tsuki

"Yeah you're not half bad yourself," stated Kai

"You know if I went and asked Tala he would say something else?" asked Tsuki

Kai grunted and glared at Tsuki who was smiling and looking down at her hand. Tsuki took off her wolf ring and looked nervous

"Umm Kai could you wear this?" asked Tsuki

Kai said nothing and accepted the ring. He put it on and Tsuki blushed.

"Now you blush not when I saw you in only a towel," stated Kai

Tsuki turned redder

"You did," blushed a shocked Tsuki

"You are so scattered brained," stated Kai

Tsuki glared at him and Kai pulled out Lilies from behind his back. Tsuki went wide eyed.

"Lilies they're my favourite," stated Tsuki while taking them from Kai and smelling them

Kai smiled knowingly. Kai took one lily and placed it in her hair. Tsuki blushed and put the rest in a vase next to her bed. Tsuki walked over to him and kissed his cheek. Kai blushed and Tsuki smiled cheekily

"Hmm you blush a lot for a cold aloft guy," stated Tsuki while walking out of the room

"Tsuki," growled Kai

while walking after her

He quickly caught up with her since she was wearing high heels. Tsuki smiled at him and Kai couldn't help but blush again. They saw the others in the living room waiting. All the guys had to wear matching ties to the girl dresses (I feel sorry for anyone wearing pink.) Nozomi was wearing a green dress which was a cocktail dress. There was dark green material on the bottom and a darker lace on top of it. She was wearing open toe high heels like Yaru and Tsuki. Suki was wearing a red dress that also clung to her body. The top was a halter neck style and the bottom was different layers of red. Hilary was in a light purple dress which was the same style as Suki's. Tyson was even in a tuxedo.

"Ladies and gentle your rides are here," stated Niles

"Ok thanks," said Yaru

Everyone went outside but Tsuki.

" Niles," stated Tsuki

Niles walked up to Tsuki and looked at her sadly

"Will you be here when we return or can you come over with us?" asked Tsuki

"I don't know Miss…

"Stop calling me Miss Ookami. The names Tsuki and you have earned to call me that," stated Tsuki

"Thank you Tsuki," stated Niles

"What's your first name Niles?" asked Tsuki

"Funny thing is Niles is my first name my second name is Avalon," stated Niles

"Wow well Mr Avalon is finally good to know your last name," smiled Tsuki

" Niles to you," stated Niles

"Aww ok and I'll ask Kai about you if you want to come join us in Japan that is," stated Tsuki

"I would like to but I have no high expectation of Mr Hiwatari letting me," stated Niles

"Don't worry you are definitely coming who else can embarrass her with tales of her life other then her parents and Yaru," stated Kai

"Arr…oh it's just Kai," sighed Tsuki while detaching herself from Niles

Tsuki glared at Kai and straightened out her dress.

"So I'm going with them?" asked Niles

"Yes," stated Kai

"Yay," cheered Tsuki while hugging Niles

"That is good news now go to the dance," stated Niles while hugging Tsuki

Tsuki nodded and walked outside with Kai close behind her. They went to the car where Yaru and Brooklyn were waiting. They all climbed in and drove to the booked out nightclub and saw the other teams with dates and holy crap there were a lot. Everyone soon entered the nightclub and went to their assign tables.

'Hey umm Wolfy does Kai seem a bit more I don't know protective over you?' asked Yaru

'Huh? Oh I don't know I didn't notice. Kai has no feelings towards me,' stated Tsuki

'You didn't notice him like now staring at you and how close he is to you?' asked Yaru in surprise

'Ahh hehe well no I didn't notice and isn't that what's Brooklyn doing with you?' asked Tsuki

' Brooklyn treats me more as a friend,' sighed Yaru

'Aha,' replied Tsuki

'He doesn't like me I saw him look at Nozomi in more then a friendship way,' sighed Yaru

'You're joking right,' stated Tsuki while holding in her laughter

'No I'm not,' stated Yaru while giving Tsuki a confused look

Tsuki started laughing at Yaru and the guys gave her a weird look

"Ok I might have missed something. What's funny?" asked Brooklyn

"Umm nothing," said Tsuki while stop laughing and receiving an evil eye from Yaru

Tsuki looked down at her food and started playing with it. Kai noticed this and wondered why Tsuki and Yaru were unusually quiet. The dinner soon finished and dancing and other activities started. Tsuki walked with Yaru to the punch bowl and filled it up.

"So how you girls?" asked Hilary

"Fine just managed to get away from Brooklyn and Kai. What about you?" asked Tsuki

"Tyson's still pigging out," sighed Hilary

"Argh so who was with you at your table?" asked Yaru

"Hmm Nozomi and Max were there. Nozomi is also still pigging out," stated Hilary

"Well at least she's going to be full," stated Yaru

"If she doesn't start a eating contest with Tyson," stated Tsuki

"That's what they're doing Max said he was going to find you guys," stated Hilary

"Well he didn't find us," stated Tsuki

"Yes I did," said Max while wrapping his arms around Tsuki causing her to scream

Everyone looked over to see Tsuki cursing and bright red while Max was hugging her from behind laughing like a mad man. Yaru and Hilary were also laughing and everyone either went back to what they were doing or watched with interest

"Max you bonehead," growled an embarrassed Tsuki

"You should have seen yourself jump," laughed Max

Tsuki turned around so Max was hugging her from the front

"Maxy," growled Tsuki

"Hehe Wolfy you wouldn't hurt one of your longest and dearest friends would you?" asked Max with an innocent smile

"Oh… hmm… well this friend who use to get me into the worse situations whenever we were bored. Yes I would," growled Tsuki while whacking him in the head

"Ouch that hurt," whined Max while rubbing his head

"Well Max you shouldn't make a young feisty woman angry," stated a purple haired boy with bad sideburns

"Robert? Is that you?" asked Tsuki

"Yes it is Tsuki and it's a pleasure seeing you again," stated Robert while kissing her hand

"Always the gentlemen," sighed Tsuki

"What's so wrong with that?" asked Hilary

"For at least once in my life I would like a hug from him not me hug him each time," sighed Tsuki

"Oh so his too high and mighty to even hug you," stated Max

Tsuki smiled when she saw Robert peeved.

"Aww Roby," teased Tsuki while hugging him

Robert smirked and hugged her back. Everyone shock their head

"Robert you're one weird dude," stated Max

"Understatement," stated Tyson while walking up with Nozomi

"Who asked you simpleton," stated Robert with his arms still around Tsuki's waist

Tsuki who was next to Robert hit him in the stomach. Robert grunted but didn't say anything

"Don't be a snob and a jerk Roby," stated Tsuki

"Ok why does she get away with hitting him and calling him Roby?" asked Tyson

"We've been friends since she was little," stated Robert

"So have I," stated Max happily

"You seem to know some random people," stated Nozomi

"Yeah we'll that happens when parents and grandparents go crazy and stuff," stated Tsuki

"Yaru who do you know?" asked Nozomi

"I knew Oliver and some All Star people I think you would know Emily, Eddy and Michael," stated Yaru

"Ok," said everyone

"So where's the little hot headed Jonathan?" asked Tsuki

"I'm not hot headed and the names Johnny," growled a boy with spiky mahogany coloured hair

"Jonathan if you're not hot headed then I'm not a female," stated Tsuki

Johnny growled and Tsuki walked over and hugged him. Johnny smiled and hugged her back

"You've grown," stated Tsuki while looking up at him

"So have you and developed as well," stated Johnny

Tsuki blushed and glared at him

"Johnny you perve you'll never change," stated Tsuki

"Johnny a perve you kidding his the complete opposite to that," stated Tyson

"Hehe he doesn't know you that much does he?" asked Tsuki

"No and I'd like to keep it that way," stated Johnny

"Aww Johnny why don't you admit you are a perve not as much as Enrique but still you are," stated Tsuki

"Tsuki," growled Johnny

Tsuki kissed him on the cheek which made him blush and smirk arrogantly. Tsuki went and stood next to Robert who was sulking. Tsuki kissed his cheek too which made him blush

"There a hug and a kiss that's all you're getting," stated Tsuki

"Better be you're my date," stated Kai coldly

"Hehe hi Kai," said Tsuki nervously

"You know this loser?" asked Johnny while walking over to stand next to Tsuki who was in Roberts arms again

Tsuki hit Johnny and glared

"Jonathan McGregor how many times have I told you not to be a jerk to my friends?" asked Tsuki

"Last time I saw you was a couple years ago and you told me hmm…over 20 times," stated Johnny

"It still hasn't gone through your thick head," sighed Tsuki

Johnny glared and pouted. Tsuki sighed and was lead to the dance floor by Robert. They dance to the waltz. Tsuki raised an eyebrow at him and he simply shrugged. Tsuki leaned her head on his shoulder and hummed.

"You still hum that tune," laughed Robert

"Yes I do Roby," stated Tsuki

"It is good seeing you again why didn't you ever visit?" asked Robert

"Last three times you had just left to go to the world tournament so I just haven't gone to London for a couple years," stated Tsuki

"Oh yeah you did try didn't you," stated Robert

"Compared to you, yes I did try. You on the other hand never visited me or sent any letters or emails," stated Tsuki

"Well I did come now," stated Robert

"Yes because there was a tournament here," stated Tsuki

"Well I still got to see you," stated Robert

"You're not getting out of this one. You only came for the tournament and the only reason you saw me was because I also was in the tournament," stated Tsuki

"Sorry I just been busy," stated Robert

"I know," sighed Tsuki

Robert smiled and they soon left the dance floor and joined the others who were in a verbal disagreement

"Johnny," stated Tsuki

Johnny stopped fighting and looked innocent. Tsuki whacked him in the head and glared menacingly at him. Johnny rubbed his head and glared.

"Wow yet another boy she controls," stated Suki

"I don't control them," stated Tsuki

"Yeah you do," stated Suki

"No they don't they just know not to mess with me or I get angry and I'm more dangerous," stated Tsuki

Everyone silently nodded in agreement and kept quiet. Johnny then pulled Tsuki out to do the Tango. Johnny got a rose and they were dancing happily. Tsuki couldn't help but laugh at Johnny

"They look so cute," sighed Hilary

"No they don't," stated Kai and Tala coldly

"Arr ok," laughed Hilary nervously

"So Johnny what you been doing?" asked Tsuki

"Been tuted privately and beyblading takes up my time mostly," stated Johnny

"You been too busy to write or visit?" asked Tsuki

"Hehe well umm I arr," stuttered Johnny nervously

"Don't worry you're not the only one that hasn't kept in contact," stated Tsuki

"You know I think this is the first time I'm see you wear a backless dress. It doesn't look half bad," smiled Johnny

"Keep you're hands on the hips or you die Jonathan McGregor," warned Tsuki

"Will do," stated Johnny with a smile

"Ahem," coughed Kai

"Kai," smiled Tsuki

"May I cut in?" asked Kai

"Sure," smiled Tsuki while Johnny sulked off and stood besides Robert.

Tsuki saw Yaru and Brooklyn dancing pretty closely. Suki and Enrique were off somewhere, Tala disappeared again, Nozomi was doing a funny little jive number with Max and Hilary and Tyson were dancing closely. She then felt Kai pull her against his body. They swayed softly together

"Tsuki you know you shouldn't really encourage those boys to like you they might actually want a relationship with you," stated Kai

"Kai not tonight everything you say seems to always stay with me. Let this night be free and fun," stated Tsuki while putting her head on his chest since he was at least a head taller then her

Tsuki started humming again and Kai smiled

"You still have to play that song for me," stated Kai

"Hmm yeah well I got a year with you so you can wait," teased Tsuki

"Hmm what happens if I can't?" asked Kai

"Hmm well too bad for you," smiled Tsuki

Kai tightened his hold on her and she wrapped her arms around his waist. Kai rested his head on her head and smiled

"Tsuki you make me happy," whispered Kai

"Hmm," replied Tsuki

"Tsuki when I'm around you, you make me happier," stated Kai

"Aha Kai," replied Tsuki

Kai sighed and placed two letters into her purse and continued dancing

"It's…

"Ladies and gentlemen I'm sorry to say but you all need to be going now since it's late and I don't want dead tired teenagers attacking the poor people you are with or helping you," stated Mr Dickerson

Kai sighed and let go of Tsuki. They met the others outside and left. When they got home they saw Niles waiting for them. Tsuki walked over to him and gave him a hug

"Get to bed Niles before I drag you there myself and it is terribly improper to do so," teased Tsuki

Niles smiled and walked to his room. Tsuki walked up to her room and was grabbed as soon as she was in the doorway. Tsuki was knocked out cold.

* * *

Ok next chappie will be the last so yeah i hope you lenjoyed reading it

Wolfy


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own beyblades or anything to do with it but i do however own my own characters and the plot line.

I like to thank DarknessStar1313 for reviewing. i really appreciate reviews

Ok last chappie for this story TT it's been fun ahem sorry i get dramatic sometimes. Anyway hope you enjoyed it and tell me if you want a sequel or a story you want written like a one shot or something. Ok email me but be careful if i don't reply in a day because my email account is stuffing up so yeah try both of my email accounts. Ok i'll stop blabbing and enjoy the story

* * *

A few hours later Tsuki woke up with a groan. She saw her foot was chained to the floor and she was in a weird looking room. Tsuki felt cold for some odd reason

"I see you're awake," said a dark unwelcoming voice

"Argh no not you again," said Tsuki while cringing at the voice

"Is that anyway to greet a person," stated the voice

"Hmm well when it's a sick psychotic bastard then yes. Especially when it comes to a ruthless bastard who crosses the lines," growled Tsuki

"Some lines are meant to be crossed especially when it comes to what I want," laughed the voice

"Show your sick twisted self Boris," growled Tsuki

Boris walked out of the shadows and sneered down at Tsuki. Tsuki glared up at him and went to her leg to grab her guns but her weapon pouch was missing.

"Hey where's my guns?" asked Tsuki venomously

"Oh this well you won't be needing them here," stated Boris while holding up the weapon pouch

"Hey that's my gun. GIVE ME BACK MY GUN OR I'LL SHOOT YOU REPETITIVELY," yelled Tsuki

Boris slapped her causing her to hit the wall. Tsuki held her head and glared at Boris

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me again or don't you remember all the blood?" asked Boris

"You fucking…

SLAP

Tsuki cursed and glared at Boris

"Don't use foul language in my abbey," stated Boris

"Don't pretend to be a religious man you scumbag you make a mockery of this abbey by the actions you use," spat Tsuki

SLAP

Tsuki was holding her cheek and her glare went deadlier

"You're lucky you're so valuable to me or you would be dead for your insolence," growled Boris

"Well since you're be tired and sore I'll let you keep your purse because I took the only potentially harmful item. I also brought another person with you to keep you company," stated Boris while unchaining Tsuki from the floor.

He summoned the guards and Tsuki was taken to her room. She was chucked into a dark room and groaned.

"Tsuki is that you?" asked a voice

"Tala?" asked Tsuki

"Yes it's me," said Tala while hugging Tsuki

"Tala thank god you're here ok we're trapped in a hell hole but at least I have you here," stated Tsuki

"Yeah same here," stated Tala while not letting Tsuki go

"Tala you have to know I don't like you the way most girls do. I like you the way a sister likes her brother," stated Tsuki

"I figured after I saw the way you and Kai act together and anyway I actually followed your advice and went and found a girl I liked and she liked me back. Her name is Konami and she likes me for me not my beyblading status,' stated Tala

"That's great you love sick fool," laughed Tsuki

"Yeah well so are you with Kai," stated Tala

"Tala may I ask what tattoo Boris gave you?" asked Tsuki

"He gave me umm a teddy bear one," blushed Tala

"Aww that's so cute," teased Tsuki

"Have you told Kai what exactly happen when you were here last time?" asked Tala while changing the subject

"I left him a note before I left for the party," stated Tsuki

"How Kai was with you the whole time?" asked Tala

"Niles you big lug," stated Tsuki

"Ah so will he figure out we're missing or what?" asked Tala

"I hope so otherwise the only other thing he would think of is I ran off with you and trust me he'll find and kill you if that happened," stated Tsuki

"Yeah I know," sighed Tala

"Hmm Tally is there a way I could read these letters?" asked Tsuki

"Yeah hold on I'll move us to the window their's more light there," stated Tala

"Thanks," stated Tsuki

Tala moved them over to the barred window and leant against the wall with Tsuki in his arms. Tsuki grabbed out the two letters and read them

**Letter 1**

Dear Tsuki,

Sometimes it's easier for me to pretend to be cold and emotionless than face my feelings. Sometimes it's easier for me to try and make it alone then risking getting hurt again. Sometimes it's easier to be numb towards certain people so I don't let them get too close and be hurt badly again. When I act cold and aloft that doesn't mean I don't care. It means I care for you. I learnt over the years to hold back tears and show no emotion. To act like I do not care but really I do care especially when I'm around you. Tsuki you may not remember this but when you were in both Russia and Japan for a little while we use to hang out at parties. The locket you wear was a gift for you when we were younger but you moved before I could give it to you. I also hope you like the earrings and the toy phoenix. I heard you said you liked it and when I saw the earrings I thought of you. Tsuki this might come as a shock but I do like you more than a friendship way. I have always somehow felt like you were more then a friend to me but I never got a chance to tell you that. Now that you're older you're different and harsher on things. I know this is not because of Boris but of something else. I too have changed from being carefree and happy child I once was.

From Kai

**End of letter 1**

Tsuki was shocked and rested her head on Tala's chest. Tala tightened his hold on Tsuki. Tsuki sighed and opened the other letter

**Letter 2**

Dear Tsuki,

You have made me open up and I haven't done that since I was young and you were around. My childhood wasn't the best after you left. My father was a beyblade engineer that neglected family business for beyblades. He left when I was young. I hated him but I hate my grandfather more. He was the reason my father left. A few years ago I found my grandfathers diary explaining what he had done. Because of both of them my mother died a few years after my father left. My grandfather then sent me to an abbey in Russia ran by a psycho called Boris. You left a day before my father did. Do you remember when you and I were painting my mother said we could use our hands? Well you put two neatly blue triangles on either side of my face. And I painted a crescent moon on your face. My mother took a picture of that and I still have it too. When you and my father left I started putting the blue triangles on my face to remember you and show my rebellion against my grandfather. When I got to the abbey Boris made them tattoo it on my face. It was so painful and I managed to escape soon after all the intense training and the thing with black Dranzer. I escape back to Japan with the help of Mr Dickerson and that's the reasons I get all moody and weird around people.

Love Kai

**End of Letter 2**

"Oh my I never realised about Kai and the way he actually felt. I didn't think he actually like me," stated Tsuki

"You can be so blind," sighed Tala

"Yeah well so can a lot of people," stated Tsuki

"You and Kai have got to be one of the most annoying forever to get together couple," stated Tala

"Yeah, yeah shut up I'm tired," stated Tsuki

"Let's get rest we both know Boris is going to be relentless," stated Tala

**Meanwhile back in Australia**

Kai had finally came out of the shower and saw a letter in his bed. Kai sat down and opened the letter

**Letter**

Dear Kai,

You are the only guy that I know I like more then friendship. The locket was such a kind gift Kai. Thank you so much. I forgot we were childhood friends and I have to admit you have changed quite a lot. Then again so have I. What made me stop beyblading was because of Boris and his trained thugs. I was in a private battle against Max in one of the new BBA buildings. When this thug came down and stole Sangue from the dish. The creep then set off the bombs which were in different areas of the building. Max almost ended up dieing if I didn't tackle him out of the way which was pure luck. Draciel helped protect us till we got outside. The bad thing is when we got out the building completely collapsed so bits of loose debris went flying and hit Max in the head causing him to become unconscious. I however got hit in the back and was knocked to the ground. I called the ambulance and they were on their way. I got up and looked over the wreckage. I couldn't believe they would do this simply for a bitbeast ok the bitbeast is ancient and rare and connects to the persons strength as well as its own but still no one knew about my bitbeast only a few of my friends and they also knew I had a winged birth mark which all The Sacred Bonds have. It's how our bitbeast connect to us and our strength better. Anyway I'm babbling when I turned around to check on Max I was knocked unconscious. When I woke up I was in a strange room with a weird dude who I now know as the evil tattoo artist guy and Boris the psychotic bastard. They tattooed the wolf on my back and a crescent moon on my wrist. Then he made me train endlessly and he kept putting weird images of Sangue getting destroyed all because of my weak heart, body and attitude towards the world. He kept saying beyblading would help him rule the world and I was the key to get stronger bladers to follow him. Then he beat me for not being good enough or nothing at all, grr the jerk. He then repetitively beat me saying I was useless and couldn't protect anyone and I couldn't even keep Sangue from being stolen. He played on my weaknesses and used it to his advantaged. I did however managed to escape and luckily found Max looking for me. I was totally lost and I refused to pick up my beyblade. I was too scared that what happened when I battled Max would happen again. I know that it was stupid and a few weeks of endless torture and beatings didn't help me want to beyblade either. I just didn't want to lose Sangue again or hurt other people if Boris came after me again that and saying I was useless and a nobody whose only goal was to help recruit new stronger people for him didn't help me want to pick up my beyblade again. I let those fears cloud my mind and overtake my life till you came Kai. You helped me see what I had so long ago forgotten. Thank you so much Kai

Love Tsuki

**End of Letter**

Kai was shocked he never expected her to tell him these things and not the thing about liking him. Kai walked out to see Yaru run into Tsuki's room all excited. She ran back out and looked at him

"Kai is Tsuki with you?" asked Yaru

"No she went up to her room when we got back," stated Kai

"Kai isn't that Tsuki's ring?" asked Yaru

"She gave it to me," stated Kai

"Oh she's serious about you then but this is bad Brooklyn said Tala was even missing and now Tsuki's no where to be found," sighed Yaru

"What?!" exclaimed Kai while running into her room and seeing it was dark. He turned on the lights and saw her room was a mess

"Yaru we have a problem someone was in here and most likely took both Tala and Tsuki," stated Kai

"Have you any idea who could have taken them?" asked Yaru

"Boris," growled Kai

"But how he's in Russia and in jail," stated Yaru

"He flew them there with him and no he got out obviously," stated Kai

"Ok what can we do?" asked Yaru

"Call Mr Dickerson about this we need all the beybladers we got to get those two back and out. Plus give Boris what he deserves," stated Kai

Yaru nodded and ran off

'Why does she always either get into trouble or leaves?' thought Kai

'I don't know but who cares lets get those two back,' stated Dranzer

'Yeah,' replied Kai

A couple days later Tsuki and Tala, who were still in their party clothes were being wiped, punched, kicked, slapped and whatever the guards could think of to get them to be obedient. Tala and Tsuki laid on the floor after the beaten and coughed up blood.

"At this rate you two will be dead before I can train you to be one of my minions," stated Boris

"I rather die then be a minion to you," stated Tsuki getting up slowly

Boris slapped her and made her fall back to the ground

"Stop being stupid and just willingly join me other then being beaten," stated Boris

"May god have mercy on your soul because we sure as hell won't," growled Tala who got kicked for his insolence

"You are weak and stupid join me and be strong and smart," stated Boris

"Sure! Right after I die by wolves and my bones are left where I lie," stated Tsuki getting kicked as well

"You stupid pathetic children," spat Boris

"Don't judge us on your ignorance," stated Tsuki

"If I were you girl I wouldn't back chat anymore or something else that you never want done by someone you hate," stated Boris

"Your full of it," growled Tsuki

"Oh really," stated Boris while walking over to her

A beyblade hit him straight in the head. Boris fell backwards and Tsuki turned around to see well a lot of bladers but most importantly her friends were up front looking pissed at Boris. Kai walked up to Tsuki and picked her up while a girl with bright flaming red hair ran over to Tala

"I believe these are yours," stated Kai while dropping her purse with her weapons pouch and her beyblade pouch into her hands

Tsuki looked at them and started crying everyone got worried even Tala who stopped making out with Konami

"Kai you came," said Tsuki while hugging Kai

Everyone sighed and looked at Boris who was glaring at all of them.

"Join me or die," stated Boris

"It's better to die standing then live on your knees," stated Yaru

"Conformity is a disease and rebellion is the cure," chanted Brooklyn

"We would rather die then join you," stated Suki

"And that's saying something," stated Nozomi

"You sick twisted bastard no one wants to join you we rather be chucked in a dark hole with no light or food then be with you," stated Max

"Yeah," agreed every blader

"People like you make the rest of us look bad," stated Mr Dickerson coming out of the mob of bladers

"What happened to being good and none evil," stated Hiro

"Evil spelt backwards is live so you have to be evil to live," stated Boris

"Screw this he won't listen let's teach him a lesson for hurting so many bladers," stated Niles

"Yeah," agreed everyone

Every blader even a beaten up Tsuki and Tala launched their beyblades. Boris ran away.

"Everyone call out your bitbeast," stated Tsuki

Everyone called out there bitbeast and their bitbeast worked together in hurting Boris. The cops came in and took him away. The young boys at the abbey ran out of the place happy to be free. Everyone called back their blades and walked outside

Their bitbeast remerged from their bit chips and attacked the building. The abbey went down and they all stood in front of a mass of debris. Kai picked Tsuki up gentle since she had bruises and cut marks over her body. Everyone went back to Australia and went to their different places. Tsuki and Tala both went to hospital and stayed there for a week. The week after they came home they had to pack and go to Japan to live their new lives. Tsuki went to live with Kai, Yaru went to Brooklyn's house because they got engaged and Yaru was so excited and Tala and Konami moved in together at Tala's house while Niles went to serve in the Hiwatari's house. Tsuki was currently in her new assigned room and sighed out of boredom. Kai had refused to let her out in Japan till she had fully recovered.

"Tsuki you in here?" asked Kai

"Where else would I be," sighed Tsuki

"I don't know," stated Kai

"Hmm," replied Tsuki

"Here Wolfy I want you to wear this," blushed Kai handing over a jewellery box

Tsuki opened it and inside was a phoenix ring

"Kai," breathed Tsuki

Kai put the ring on her ring finger and switched his wolf ring to his ring finger.

"Tsuki I know this is sudden but would you like to get married?" asked Kai

**

* * *

**

So don't forget to tell me if you want a one shot or another story written because i like to challenge my mind and get away from school work. So anyway i hope you enjoyed the story

Wolfy


End file.
